


Baby Shark

by You_chan_do_it



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crack, Felix's sister makes an appearance like once, Fluff, Jeongin has a fish, Multi, NCT boys, Polyamory, They're all dumb af, Transgender Characters, Wanna One Daehwi, but we love them, chat fic, edgelord!changbin, panicked gay, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_chan_do_it/pseuds/You_chan_do_it
Summary: They're hereThey're queerAnd they're not going anywheerA chat ficChaosAngstFluffAnd much much more





	1. This is cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks so sorry in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix creates a group chat. 
> 
> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know Hyunjin sounds dumb in this chap but he won't be like this for the whole thing bc he's not actually dumb so... Yeah.

 

**5:00am**

***user: Jixeu- has created a chat***

***user: Jixeu- has named the chat Here_and_queer***

***user: Jixeu- has added Cheeto, Team_mom, Chan_u_not, iLove_DAK, TOL, savage-min, bundleboi, and baby_shark to the chat***

 

**Jixeu:** CAN I GET A HOyaAh!

 

**Cheeto:** HOYAAAAHHH!!!!

 

**Chan_u_not:** what

**Chan_u_not:** have you done to Jisung 

 

**Jixeu:** he has been enlightened

 

**Team_mom:** Felix, it is five am in the morning

**Team_mom:** what are you ON?!

 

**bundleboi:** I'll have whatever he's having

 

**iLove_DAK:** same..

 

**Jixeu:** sleep deprivation

 

**Cheeto:** I just had some coffee :/

 

**Chan_u_not:** why are you all awake? 

**Chan_u_not:** you do know we don't have school

 

**TOL:** WE DON'T!!!

 

**savage-min:** I literally told you LAST NIGHT!

**savage-min:** i said, "hey, Hyunjin, don't forget we have a long weekend."

 

**TOL:** I vaguely remember that. 

**TOL:** it felt like a dream.. :(

 

**baby_shark:** good morning everyone (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

**bundleboi:** jeongin

**bundleboi:** why are you awake this early

**bundleboi:** and happy about it

 

**baby_shark:** I have to feed shark in the mornings 

**baby_shark:** so I'm always happy when I wake up

 

**iLove_DAK:** this hurts me

**iLove_DAK:** I am confusion

 

**Chan_u_not:** CHANGBIN TOO FELIX!!

 

**TOL:** wait

 

**savage-min:** oh no he's thinking

 

**TOL:** hey!

**TOL:** anyways

**TOL:** you have a shark jeongin??

 

**Cheeto:** WHAT!!

 

**Jixeu:** what's it like

**Jixeu:** is it scary?!

 

**Team_mom:** oh, honey, no..

 

**bundleboi:** seriously what the fuck are y'all on 

 

**baby_shark:** (＃`Д´) 

**baby_shark:** LANGUAGE!!!!

**baby_shark:** but no shark is my pet fish

 

**Team_mom:** it's okay kids

 

**Cheeto:** I

**Cheeto:** Am

**Cheeto:** eating

 

**savage-min:** did you need to announce that to everyone?

 

**Cheeto:** (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

 

**Jixeu:** Jisung, Jisung..

 

**Cheeto:** Yes, PApa?

 

**Chan_u_not:** NO

**Chan_u_not:** GET THAT OUT OF MY HOUSE!

**Chan_u_not:** THIS IS CURSED!!!

 

**TOL:** so..

**TOL:** jeongin doesn't have a pet shark?

 

**Team_mom:** sweetie, no.

 

**Jixue:** I just came here to have a good time, and I feel so attacked right now.

**Jixeu:** Seungmin, WHAT THE FUCK

**Jixeu:** THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION FOR YOU TO COME TO MY ROOM AND HIT ME!

 

**iLove_DAK:** what difference does it make?

**iLove_DAK:** pain is just a temporary sensation

 

**savage-min:** you deserved it

**savage-min:** and Changbin stop trying to be edgy

**savage-min:** we all know you're soft af especially for..

 

**iLove_DAK:** don't you dare Kim Seungmin.

**iLove_DAK:** I know all of your darkest secrets so if you even dare say another word

**iLove_DAK:** I WILL use them against you

 

**bundleboi:** oooo threats at 5:30 in the morning! My fave

 

 

 

***Private chat between Chan_u_not and iLove_DAK***

 

**Chan_u_not:** wanna talk??

 

**iLove_DAK:** no

 

**Chan_u_not:** is it you know who?

 

**iLove_DAK:**...yes

 

 

 

***Here_and_queer***

**Team_mom:** Jisung, stop hitting your sister!

 

**TOL:** THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

 

**Cheeto:** Jisung, why do you have my phone -hyunjin

 

**TOL:** FUCK YOU THATS WHY

 

**Team_mom:** I'm not homophobic. I'm gay!

 

**baby_shark:** I thought you were Korean.

 

**Chan_u_not:** goddamn it felix

**Chan_u_not:** jeongin too!

 

**Jixeu:** uh.. sorry I can't talk

**Jixeu:** i gotta go... walk my... couch

 

**TOL:** oohh! sounds fun

**TOL:** can I come?

**TOL:** this is Hyunjin again btw

 

**Jixeu:** Sure couchie would love the company

 

**Team_mom:** I'm starting to question everyone's sanity in this friend group

 

 

 

 

**8:00am**

 

**bundleboi:** so we really finna ignore the possibility of Changbin being soft for someone?

 

**iLove_DAK:** shut.

**iLove_DAK:** :)

 

**bundleboi:** haha... Okay moving on..

 

 

 


	2. All hail the qween changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iLove_DAK: respect me.  
> iLove_DAK: I am your queen
> 
> bundleboi: yaaaassss qween 
> 
> baby_shark: Minho, your gay is showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fun an actual section with full sentences in it!

 

***Here_and_queer***

**2:47am**

 

 **Jixeu:** _I’m just like you~_

 

 **Cheeto:** _I’m just like you~_

 

 **Jixeu:** _You’re just like me~_

 

 **Cheeto:** _You’re just like me~_

 

 **Jixeu:** _It’s something anyone_

**savage-min:** SHUT UP ITS 2:50 IN THE MORNING!

 **savage-min:** WHY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE?!

 

 **iLove_DAK:** aw Seungmin you’re no fun

 **iLove_DAK:** I was enjoying that

 

***Jixeu changed savage-min’s name to very_no_fun***

**Chan_u_not:** GO TO SLEEP

 

 **Jixeu:** okay mom

 

 **Cheeto:** yes mom

 

 **very_no_fun:** fucking finally

 

 **iLove_DAK:** you’re one to talk

 

 **Chan_u_not:** :) go to sleep

 

 **iLove_DAK:** jeez fine..

 

 

**4:32am**

 

 **TOL:** fuck

 **TOL:** FuCK

 **TOL:** FUCK

 **TOL:** F U C K

 

 **baby_shark:** first- watch your language 

 **baby_shark:** are you okay (/ω＼)

 

 **TOL:** JEONGIN 

 **TOL:** DID WE HAVE MATH HOMEWORK 

 

 **baby_shark:** uh.... no

 

 **TOL:** oh

 **TOL:** I’m okay then

 **TOL:** I’m going back to sleep

 

 **baby_shark:** o-okay then...

 

 

**6:00am**

**Team_mom:** hey, gang, Felix will not be at school today because he is getting a tooth pulled.

 **Team_mom:** if he texts you just play along because he is gonna be really out of it.

 

 **TOL:** good luck Felix!

 

 **iLove_DAK:** gonna miss the team meme at school today

 

 **Jixeu:** thanks guys 

 

 **very_no_fun:** @iLove_DAK ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **iLove_DAK:** I know some people, seungmin, and I think they would be very willing to HELP you with your PROblem.. :)

 

 **Jixeu:** aw that’s nice of you to help out seungmin, Binnie-hyung.  

 

***Private chat between iLove_DAK and Chan_u_not***

 

 **iLove_DAK:** AAAAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **iLove_DAK:** I hate life

 

***Here_and_queer***

 

 **Cheeto:** wow changbin 

 **Cheeto:** I don’t think I ever want to be on your bad side

 

 **TOL:** Was That A THrEat 

 **TOL:** YOU WILL NOT THREATEN SEUNGMIN!!!

 

 **iLove_DAK:** :) my dearest hyunjin...

 

 **TOL:** NEv eR mInd!

 

 **very_no_fun:** it be your own BFF sometimes

 

 **iLove_DAK:** respect me.  
**iLove_DAK:** I am your queen

 

 **bundleboi:** yaaaassss qween

 

 **baby_shark:** Minho, your gay is showing

 

 **Cheeto:** sis, we been knew

 

 **bundleboi:** and out of nowhere... I WAS ATTACKED!

 

 **Chan_u_not:** get to class.

 

**12:30**

***Here_and_queer***  

 

 **Chan_u_not:** video creds to Rachel  vid.mp3

 **Chan_u_not:** you'll thank me later.

 

 **bundleboi:** forget Changbin. All hail the real sister, RACHEL!

 

Changbin clicked on the video. He already knows that it's of Felix on whatever they gave him at the dentist. They're in the car and he sees Felix looking at his phone giggling. They were speaking in Korean thank the lord.

"Hey, Lixie, what'cha lookin at?"

"Oh man, sis, you should see this TOO! These are my bestest friends in the entiiiirrree world!"

Felix's words were a tad slurred. It was cute.

"LOOK look thiiisss is CHAN! He's like my SECOND DAD! He's so cool! And and thiiiis is Woojin. He's so soft like... Like a little teddy bear. He's a lot like MOM!

Felix went on discribing the members. He commented on how tall Hyunjin was, Minho's bundles, Jisung's squirrel-like features, Seungmin's voice, and how Jeongin was like the 'little bro I never had!!!',  and then he got to him."

"OH OH oh and thiiiiisss one right here... Man sis you're gonna loooovvee him.... This is changbinnie! He's like sooo talented! And! He's my boyfriend, but shhhhhhhh don't tell cause he doesn't know yet," Felix giggled. "WAIT! I have a great idea!"

The rest of the video was Felix fiddling with his phone, then hearing the song on the radio and immediately belting it out. After all that, he had finally passed out.

Changbin just stared at his phone. He watched as a message from Felix popped up on his phone. It was in English, but he could understand it quite well.

 

***Jixeu- > iLove_DAK***

 

 **Jixeu:** _CHANGBINNNIIEEEEEE_  

 **Jixeu:** _DATE MEEEEeeeeeee_!

_**read** _

**Jixeu:** _not now? Okay I'll try again laterrrr_

**Jixeu:** _love you loooottttsssssss <3_

 

***Here_and_queer***

 

 **TOL:** Why did Changbin throw his phone???

 **TOL:** ooofff he's in panic mode

 **TOL:** I'll go check on him

 

 **very_no_fun:** karma's a bitch

 

 **iLove_DAK:** shut.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tied our game so that's cool I guess.


	3. Emos and giraffes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not a phase mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as chaotic but still some good soup
> 
> Yes
> 
> Sorry I changed the format like halfway through. I'm too lazy to change it.

 

***Chan has created a chat***

***Chan has added Woojin, Jisung, Minho, Jeongin, and Hyunjin***

***Chan has named the chat ‘Changlix_protection_program***

**Chan:** you already know what it is

 

 **Hyunjin:** Silento

 

 **Chan:** no.

 

***Hyunjin has changed their name to Silento***

 

 **Silento:** yes.

 

 **Jisung:** whyyyy

 

 **Minho:** I agree with this chat

 **Minho:** also I see what you did there with seungmin 

 

 **Jeongin:** what did Chan do to Seungminnie?

 

Chan: nothing he’s just not here

 

Silento: he’s here in spirit

 

Jeongin: can we please add him :(

 

Chan:...

Chan: fine, but he only gets three chances

Chan: we don't need the negativity

 

Woojin: in this house we love and respect each other 

 

Jisung: do we tho?

 

Minho: yeah I don't really feel the love

 

*Chan added Seungmin to the chat*

 

Chan: welcome everyone

 

Silento: ooOOoohh fancy

 

Seungmin: what is this

Seungmin: why am I here??

 

Jeongin: Hi Minnie!!

 

Woojin: because we said so

 

Minho: ah the age old parental reasoning

 

Woojin: so now you're calling me old? Go to your room

 

Minho: already there

 

Jisung: can confirm.

 

Seungmin: also who tf is Silento

 

Silento: only your extra most bestest best friend

 

Seungmin: Daehwi is that you?

 

Silento: I am... Disgusted

Silento: it's Hyunjin bitch

 

Jisung: is it just me or did anyone else read that like 'it's Britney bitch'

 

Chan: my god it's worse than I thought.

 

1:13pm

*Here_and_queer*

*Jixeu changed the chat name to traitors and Felix*

*Jixeu changed his name to memeqween*

 

memeqween: fuck you 

memeqween: except Jeongin

 

Chan_u_not: felix, we are deeply sorry for what we have done

 

iLove_DAK: or at least we would be if we knew what you were talking about...

 

*memeqween changed iLove_DAKs name to edgebirb*

 

very_no_fun: I can't believe I'm siding with trash bin on this, but

very_no_fun: he's right

 

edgebirb: EXCUSE!

 

Cheeto: drama already guys

 

bundleboi: why do u guys hate each other so much

 

very_no_fun: we don't 

 

edgebirb: it's a love hate relationship.

 

TOL: wow was not expecting that

 

memeqween: HEY

 

baby_shark: yes our darling sunshine Felix?

 

TOL: too much

 

baby_shark: yeah I realized it after

 

memeqween: do you seriously not know

memeqween: did you see the video or not..

 

bundleboi: no

 

Team_mom: no

 

TOL: no

 

edgebirb: no

 

very_no_fun: no

 

Cheeto: no

 

Chan_u_not: yes >:)

 

memeqween: chan you little shit

memeqween: also I apologize to everyone else except chan

memeqween: you may proceed with your everyday memeing

 

 

3:57pm

*Traitors and Felix*

 

edgebirb: my life is a joke, and I'm not even laughing anymore

 

baby_shark: CHANGBIN ARE YOU OKAY??

 

Cheeto: back at it again with the fake edge

 

Team_mom: don't worry innie he's just going through a phase

 

edgebirb: it's not a phase mom!

 

memeqween: did you know Armadillos can hold their breath for four to six minutes at a time.

 

edgebird: cool

 

very_no_fun: is that a wild Changbin actually giving a fuck?

 

bundleboi: never thought I'd see the day

 

Team_mom: see

Team_mom: a phase

 

 

*Private message between edgebirb and memeqween*

 

memeqween: In the wild, giraffes almost never lie down because of vulnerability to predators. They usually sleep standing, sometimes sitting, and they give birth standing up. When giraffes sleep, they curl their necks and sleep for about five minutes at a time, sleeping no more than 30 minutes a day.

 

edgebirb: um

edgebirb: are you okay?

 

memeqween: I don't know

memeqween: will you date me already?

 

edgebirb: ... Where 

edgebirb: did that even come from

edgebirb: you were just talking about giraffes!

 

memeqween: to distract myself from the eternal pain of life

 

edgebirb: and I thought I was emo

 

memeqween: so is that a no?

 

edgebirb: uh, no?

edgebirb: idk it's just...

edgebirb: are you being serious cause

 

memeqween: I get it I only joke around so you think this is a joke too

memeqween: I know you read those messages the other day

 

edgebirb: *gay panic*

edgebirb: well fuck

edgebirb: yes

 

memeqween: and it's okay if you say no cause I still cherish you as

memeqween: wait

 

edgebirb: I kinda watched the video...

edgebirb: I like you A LOT so... y e s 

edgebirb: but, on one condition

 

memeqween: ...

 

edgebirb: ask me out in the gayest way possible in public

 

memeqween: done.

 

edgebirb: <3

 

memeqween: <3

 

*Private message between Chan_u_not and memeqween*

 

memeqween: get the glitter.

 

 

 


	4. Glitter is the devil's most fabulous creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... Glitter
> 
> Plus more chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In this chapter there's a fan thwoorp combo...   
> It's a reference to Katya from RuPaul's Drag race.
> 
> Link to a reference video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hxIzazcNbG4

 

 

4:28pm

*Private message between Chan_u_not and memeqween*

 

Chan_u_not: so I got the glitter, the roses, two poster boards, a pack of markers, balloons, Google eyes, cake mix and frosting, food dye, confetti, stickers, glue, and I refuse to get you any sort of animal with all this craft stuff.

Chan_u_not: what the fuck are you even doing?

 

memeqween: just an art project

memeqween: I also wanted cake

 

*memeqween changed Chan_u_not's name to YouChanDoIt*

 

YouChanDoIt: but what about the cat?

 

memeqween: I like cats.

 

YouChanDoIt: at this point I'm not even going to question anything.

 

*Changlix_protection_program*

 

Chan: have you noticed Felix acting strange lately?

 

Jisung: did you mean

Jisung: every day of his life?

 

Chan: no I mean he asked me for a bunch of craft supplies, cake mix, and a cat

 

Minho: sounds pretty normal for him

 

Seungmin: we do have a project in science..

 

Silento: yee and we have to do a presentation 

Silento: wait...

 

*Silento changed their name to HyunJean*

 

HyunJean: better

 

Jeongin: idk he said smth about being almost finished with it a while ago

 

Woojin: my motherly senses tell me something is up

 

HyunJean: SPY MISSION!

 

Chan: let's wait and see how things play out at first

 

5:19pm

*Traitors and Felix*

*memeqween changed the chat name to 'HOLOsexual's'*

 

memeqween: what's up fuckers! I'm here I'm queer and I'm ready to die

memeqween: *fan thwoorp combo*

 

*very_no_fun changed their name to diNOsaur*

 

diNOsaur: someone's feeling awfully like their gen z self this fine evening

 

Cheeto: I WANNA BE A COWBOY BABY!!!

 

edgebirb: maintain you mammaries

 

TOL: big word alert

 

diNOsaur: babe, it means calm your tits

 

edgebirb: babe

 

Cheeto: BABE

 

bundleboi: B a B e

 

memeqween: bABe!

 

TOL: relax it's not like that

 

diNOsaur: we call eachother babe platonically

 

YesYouChan: well well well

 

Team_mom: I can confirm that they are not dating

 

baby_shark: aw that would've been cute

 

TOL: also I already knew what it meant I was just stating the obvious

*TOL changed their name to dancingQueen*

 

memeqween: noice

memeqween: we sorta match

 

edgebirb: :(

 

*Changlix_protection_program*

 

Jisung: CHANGBIN HAS EXPRESSED HIS EMOTIONS!!!

 

Chan: strange things are afoot at the Circle K

 

Seungmin: you just dated yourself so bad

 

Woojin: fuck you it's a good movie

 

*HOLOsexuals*

*memeqween changed edgebirb' some name to edgeqween*

 

edgeqween: :)

 

diNOsaur: is this allowed?

 

memeqween: stop it.

 

bundleboi: ah the wonders of vines being used in a serious conversation

 

baby_shark: when was it ever serious?

 

Team_mom: the real tea

 

-Next day-

7:20am

*HOLOsexuals*

 

diNOsaur: why the FUCK is changbin's locker so

diNOsaur: not normal?

 

bundleboi: oh my

 

Cheeto: what?

Cheeto: don't move I'm coming up now

 

baby_shark: don't touch it

baby_shark: it's too pretty to touch

 

dancingQueen: it's so glittery

 

Cheeto: oh

Cheeto: my

Cheeto: chicken

 

YesYouChan: FELIX!!!!

 

Team_mom: oh god..

 

memeqween: just wait...

 

edgeqween: yus

 

Seven boys (plus a small crowd that had gathered) were standing around Changbin's locker. Seungmin had gone up to return Changbin's math book that he had borrowed, but was met with this monstrosity. 

Changbin's locker was decorated on the front with light blue paper. The paper that wrapped his locker door contained multicolored, hand-written notes, many cute cat stickers, some drawings, and, of course, glitter. There were a few balloons tied to the outside that were also glittery.

Changbin had finally arrived at his locker. To be honest, he was shocked at the immense ammount of effort put into this. How the fuck did Felix manage to do all of this? As soon as Changbin opened his locker, he was met with confetti and more balloons. Then, music began to play.

Everyone turned to see what was happening. A few kids were holding poster boards that were turned around. Out of seemingly nowhere, HE arrived. Felix ran in carrying some flowers and what seemed to be a small cake. The poster boards were flipped around and Felix yelled at the top of his lungs, "SEO CHANGBIN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! BE MY BOYFRIEND!" 

Changbin started crying. They were purely tears of joy. He really wasn't expecting something this extravagant, but, to be honest, who would? Felix handed off the items in his hands to his friend group as they stood there speechless. He kneeled down and embraced Changbin in the most loving hug he has ever given. He whispered so that no one else (especially chan) could hear, "I got you a cat, too."

They both looked up at eachother with smiles gracing their tear stained cheeks. It was a yes. They looked at eachother lovingly before giving a short but meaningful kiss. The entire hallway erupted with cheers save those who were still in shock.

Felix had already talked everything through with the faculty. Now he had a long day of cleaning ahead of him. Ah glitter, the devil's most fabulous creation.

 

*Changlix_protection_program*

 

YesYouChan: the fuck just happened?

 

Jisung: something beautiful 

 

 


	5. I've been jujitsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 1 1  
> YES HELLO  
> I'VE BEEN JUJITSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but it's cute.

 

12:38pm

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

baby_shark: I've never felt more single.

 

dancingQueen: what do u mean by THaT hmmmm

 

baby_shark: it means I crave attention 

baby_shark: you should know a lot about that

 

dancingQueen : >:0

 

diNOsaur: ouch!

 

Team_mom: @bundleboi can relate

 

baby_shark: along with the fact that he hoes around all the time

 

bundleboi: >:(

 

dancingQueen: We DO NOT

 

baby_shark: yeah and I don’t have braces.

 

YesYouChan: jeongin!

 

bundleboi: what you sleep deprived kangaroo

 

YesYouChan: let’s talk

YesYouChan: :)

 

*Private chat between Chris and Innie*

 

Chris: jeonginnie, WHAT is going ON

 

Innie: I 

Innie: ugh I don’t know

Innie: it’s just I’m really mad rn

 

Chris: care to talk?

Chris: you know I’m always here for you

 

Innie: I walked in on my parents replacing shark >:(

Innie: they killed him and tried to replace him before I got home!

 

Chris: oh, sweetie, it’ll be okay

Chris: do you want me to get the gang together and we can come over?

 

Innie: no it’s okay

Innie: Felix saw me crying and I explained what happened

Innie: he offered to spar with me so I could get my anger out.

 

Chris: okay, just please don’t hurt Felix 

Chris: or changbin might hurt you

Chris: we haven’t tested the waters on that yet.

 

Innie: thanks for listening hyung

Innie: I’m feeling better now

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

memeqween: wow, jeongin went off

 

dancingQueen: I feel...so exposed 

 

bundleboi: crying in the club rn

 

Cheeto: why are you at the club?!

 

bundleboi: I’m not? It’s a reference?

 

diNOsaur: I hope Jeongin's okay

 

dancingQueen: what about ME and Minho!

 

diNOsaur: I know I know

diNOsaur: it's just innie is never like this so something must be wrong

 

edgeqween: I think Felix mentioned smth about shark

 

Cheeto: that's his fish right?

 

Team_mom: yeah, his parents accidentally killed shark and were caught replacing him

 

dancingQueen: NOOOOOO

dancingQueen: WHY SHARK! HE WAS MY FAVORITE!

dancingQueen: I'm actually crying now

 

diNOsaur: can confirm

 

baby_shark: hey, um, I'm really sorry for snapping on everyone. It's just

baby_shark: this sounds stupid, but I really loved shark, even though he was just a fish

 

YesYouChan: it's okay, I'm sure everyone forgives you

 

bundleboi: yeah, I forgive you

 

dancingQueen: me too <3

dancingQueen: now I'm just crying about shark

 

memeqween: we should hold a funeral

 

edgeqween: I'm planning it as we speak

 

baby_shark: thanks guys <3

 

 

3:26pm

 

memeqween: 911

memeqween: yes, hello

memeqween: I've Been JUJITSED

 

baby_shark: I said I was sorry!

 

Team_mom: JEONGIN WHAT DID YOU DO!

 

Cheeto: I love how wooj is more concerned than Changbin 

 

bundleboi: ikr

 

edgeqween: I was there when it went down

edgeqween: tbh it was pretty funny

 

memeqween: *sarcasm overload* we LOVE a supportive boyfriend

 

YesYouChan: oh god, Felix, aren't you trained in taekwondo?

 

memeqween: ...yes :(

 

diNOsaur: mood. What happened tho

 

dancingQueen: yeah, I wanna know

 

edgeqween: so, Jeongin and Felix went sparing to help Jeongin with his anger

edgeqween: little did Felix know, Jeongin has been learning jujitsu, so when he went for an attack, Jeongin grabbed him and wedged his little body in front of Felix and just FLIPPed him

 

memeqween: it hurt

 

baby_shark: IM SORRY!

 

Team_mom: I knew something was wrong

 

Cheeto: what like spidey senses or smth

 

*Team_mom changed their name to Spider_mom*

 

Spider_mom: yes.

 

bundleboi: wow

 

*memeqween changed baby_sharks name to jujitse-you*

 

memeqween: I'm never letting you forget this

 

jujitse-you: :(

 

 

-Next day-

9:45am

 

jujitse-you: um, guys

jujitse-you: did one of you put a note in my locker?

jujitse-you: along with a fish???

 

dancingQueen: um... no

 

diNOsaur: yeah I don't think any of us did that

 

Cheeto: OMG MAYBE YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!

 

bundleboi: that's sooooo cute!!!

 

Spidey_mom: aw our baby Jeongin has a secret admirer

 

YesYouChan: adorable

 

memeqween: Changbin asked what it said

memeqween: I would like to know, too

 

jujitse-you: guys it's embarrassing 

 

Cheeto: pleeeaaaasssseee Jeongin

 

jujitse-you: fine

jujitse-you: it says- 

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I heard about your fish dying. It made me sad to think of you being sad. I thought it would be a good idea to get you a new fish. I hope you like him. He doesn't have a name yet, so that's up to you. I think you're really cute btw :). I also saw you beat up your friend the other day, so I just want you to know that this isn't a joke. I don't want think about what might happen if I messed with you._

_From,_

_Someone who cares_

 

 


	6. The thought of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update so I don’t leave anyone hanging too bad.

 

Jeongin looked at the note and then back at the fish. He couldn’t believe that someone would take their time to do this for him. Scratch that, he couldn’t even fathom the fact that someone liked him! No one other than his friends and family has ever told him he was cute.

The note was handwritten on a piece of pastel pink paper. His favorite color. Jeongin wondered if this person knew or if it was their favorite color, too. The handwriting was so neat. It definitely didn’t belong to any of his friends. Now he was curious. 

Jeongin looked up to see if anyone was around him. There wasn’t anyone save a few teachers in the hall. He looked around a couple times before giving up. As he turned his head back to gather all of his things (and newly acquired fish) he could’ve sworn he heard a soft giggle. He whipped his head around again only to catch a glimpse of black hair disappearing into the depths of the school hall. 

Great! What a clue! Literally the majority of the school’s population had black hair. He wondered why this person would keep their identity completely secret. He didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl, in fact he didn’t care! He was asexual after all. Not that it changed anything. He still liked romance and wanted a relationship but that’s as far as it would go. He just hoped this person would understand.

He swung his backpack around his shoulders and grabbed his fish and headed towards class. He wanted to get to the science classroom early so he could ask the teacher if it was okay to keep his new fish there for the day. 

Jeongin still had to come up with a name for the fish. He thought about it. “Well, fish, I shall now proclaim your name to be aejeong!”

Affection.

The reason being that pure affection was the reason he had the fish in the first place. 

Jeongin was now a man on a mission. He clenched his fist and huffed. “I WILL find you, mystery person!” He confidently stated to no one as he made his way towards his destination.

Maybe now he could finally get over that stupid crush he had on the person sitting in front of him in Pre-Calc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-????-

 

He was so adorable. Physically it made my heart ache. He looked like a little puppy searching around for who could’ve possibly left him a gift. I made sure to stay hidden so he couldn’t see me. Not that I don’t want him to know who I am, but I don’t want him to know just yet. 

His pout as he turned back in defeat was so cute that I let a giggle slip from my previously sealed lips. Not good. I had to get out of there. I didn’t even have time to look behind me as I ran. Looks like I’ll be taking the long way to class.

I made my way towards my seat. His friend Felix was already there. I smiled quickly and took my seat. It was the perfect seat, really. Every morning I get to see him walking in with his braced smile going ear to ear. Imagine my poor little heart on the first day of school witnessing that much cuteness that early in the morning. I guess that’s how I fell. 

He sits right behind me. Sometimes I think that he and Felix are being loud on purpose, but really they’re just trying to talk. Felix is usually the loud one. That’s how I found out about the fish. When I saw him walk in that day, my heart dropped. He looked so sad and it hurt to think that I couldn’t do much about it. Well, I’ve done something now, I guess.

I looked up to see Jeongin walking in the classroom. His smile was back and beaming. God, those braces kill me. It just makes him look that much more adorable. We briefly make eye contact before I look back down at my homework for the next class (which I didn’t do because I was too busy getting a certain someone a fish). When he sat down he immediately started talking to Felix. It was about the note. I could feel my blush creeping up my neck and spreading across my cheeks. I just hoped he didn’t notice.

The rest of the class began filling in by now. The teacher was here too. She was calling attendance, but it was so hard to focus at the moment. I was spacing out. All that was on my mind was him. Yang Joengin... he tapped my shoulder. He tapped my shoulder? I snapped back into reality and looked back at him to see what he wanted. He pointed at the teacher. “Bang Yedam!” she said sternly looking straight into my soul.

 “Here.”


	7. Mosquito Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

memeqween: MOSQUITO GANG! MOSQUITO GANG! MOSQUITO GANG!

 

diNOsaur: changbin collect your man

 

edgeqween: MOSQUITO GANG!

 

diNOsaur: why are you like this

 

jujiste-you: u wouldn’t know because you’re not a part of the mosquito gang!

 

bundleboi: I’m intrigued 

bundleboi: continue 

 

jujiste-you: so in pre calc Felix started making this noise while he was working on his paper

jujiste-you: let me tell you,!it sounded just like a mosquito. Everyone was so confused cause they could here a mosquito but there wasn’t one.

jujise-you: and this kid Yedam who sits in front of us got super freaked out until he figured out it was Felix

 

edgeqween: so proud <3

 

Cheeto: MOOOM Felix and Changbin are being cute again!

 

memeqween: who are you, Candice?

 

Cheeto: yes.

Cheeto: she is my fashion icon

Cheeto: now I just need a Jeremy

 

diNOsaur: leave.

 

Spider_mom: is this the same Yedam that I think it is?

 

jujiste-you: .....

 

dancingQueen: hey, jeongin, how’s your search for the mystery person going

 

jujitse-you: it’s been three days and I’ve gotten a note every day since.

jujitse -you: and the only clue I have is black hair

jujitse-you: like...that’s not helpful AT ALL!

 

Spider_mom: thanks for not answering my question 

 

*jujiste-you changed their name to smallmight*

 

YesYouChan: ooohhh is that a reference?

 

smallmight: of course it’s the residential weeb 

 

Spider_mom: you do not talk to your father that way

 

dancingQueen: are you two finally dating?!

 

Spider_mom: hyunjin, I’ve told you a thousand times already that I’m STRAIGHT!

 

bundleboi: that’s what they all say

 

*YesYouChan changed their name to RadDad*

 

Cheeto: ew

 

memeqween: that’s gross.

 

RadDad: it’s not that bad

 

edgeqween: suddenly I can’t read.

edgeqween: that makes me want to be emo again

 

diNOsaur: did you ever stop?

 

bundleboi: dude, I’ve listened to his Spotify and it’s so emo it almost converted me to the dark side

 

dancingQueen: it’s v emo

 

edgeqween: no it’s not

edgeqween: that’s only one playlist for when I’m feeling sad.

 

memeqween: he has a very diverse music taste

memeqween: which now includes a lot of bubblegum Kpop thanks to the one and only me.

 

smallmight: wouldn’t expect any less

smallmight: I like it tho

smallmight: LOYAL ONCE FOREVER!

 

Cheeto: wow jeongin really out here wildin 

 

*Cheeto changed their name to Candice*

 

bundleboi: glad we have that figured out.

 

Candice: back to jeongin... 

 

smallmight: you don’t even have to ask

smallmight: I already know

 

memeqween: sooooooo

 

edgeqween: what do they say!

 

smallmight: note 2:

 

_Jeongin,_

_I know we haven’t officially met, but I’m closer than you think. Sorry if that sounded creepy._

_From: someone who’s close_

Spider_mom: mysterious

 

RadDad: do I trust this person? Yes.

 

memeqween: ah young love

 

edgeqween: we literally started dating the other week

 

smallmight: anyways... yesterday’s note:

_Hey Jeongin,_

_I noticed you looking around when you read the note yesterday. It isn’t exactly helpful when the hall is full of people. Anyways I wanted to say that I like your outfit today. Pink suits you._

_From: a person who likes pink too_

 

diNOsaur: do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?

 

smallmight: no, but it doesn’t really matter to me

 

bundleboi: whoever this is seems to really pay attention to you even if you don’t know

bundleboi: it’s sweet

 

Candice: shut up I wanna know what today’s note says!

 

smallmight: Today’s note... this one’s embarrassing!! Hhhhh

_Dear Jeongin,_

_I heard you talking about the notes in class today. Do you really like them that much? I like making you happy, so I will continue to write these until I’m ready to confess. And, yes, I do plan on confessing... I just don’t know when_

_From: Someone who loves your smile_

 

dancingQueen: hhhhhnnnnnngg

dancingQueen: that’s soooooo cute!!!

 

memeqween: hey! It’s a clue!

nemeqween: they’re in one of your classes!

 

Spider_mom: yes, but which one??

Spider_mom: there’s eight classes in a day

 

RadDad: using the power of deduction...

RadDad: it’s either pre calc, chemistry, or lunch

 

diNOsaur: proof

 

RadDad: he only talks to us about the notes, and those are the only classes any of us have with him...

 

smallmight: hhhhhh

smallmight: I can’t!!!

 

Candice: jeongin is finding LOVE!

 

edgeqween: don’t worry innie it’s not as bad as it sounds

 

memeqween: hey!

 

edgeqween: <3

 

memeqween: <3

 

 

Jeongin laid back on his bed. There were so many people, how could he pick out just one? He rolled over and thought about it. 

Jeongin was gonna get to school early tomorrow. He had a plan.


	8. Rainy days are no match for a Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix the sun that drives away the rainy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst -minsung 
> 
> Scheming -jeonglix
> 
> Soft hours

 

8:00am

*HOLOsexuals*

 

dancingQueen: it’s raining

 

diNOsaur: yes, hyunjin, we have eyes

 

dancingQueen: yah!

dancingQueen: it’s just rainy days are so boring

 

RadDad: I hope soccer doesn’t get canceled 

 

Candice: you play?

 

RadDad: I’m on the school team

RadDad: where have you been?!

 

bundleboi: it’s jisung 

 

Candice: and that means...

Candice: I’m not dumb Minho 

Candice: stop treating me like I am!

 

Spider_mom: hey, hey, let’s just calm down. 

Spider_mom: if you two are having an issue please talk about it privately

 

smallmight: I know the mood is kinda down right now, so do you all wanna do something after school?

 

memeqween: no you have no choice

memeqween: we ARE doing something after school so y’all better come.

 

edgeqween: I mean did I have a choice in the first place?

 

memeqween: no<3

 

diNOsaur: I’m still trying to get used to changbin showing human emotions 

diNOsaur: Felix must be magic or smth 

 

*Private chat between smallmight and memeqween*

 

smallmight: hey Felix, you at school yet?

 

memeqween: yee

memeqween: lets get down to business 

 

smallmight: to defeat the huns

smallmight: sorry

 

*Private char between Candice and bundleboi*

 

bundleboi: Jisung

bundleboi: I didn’t mean to call you dumb 

bundleboi: you know I don’t mean it

bundleboi: right?

 

Candice: do you mean that?

 

bundleboi: of course!

bundleboi: I never meant to hurt you

bundleboi: I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you

bundleboi: youre my best friend

 

Candice: I’m crying rn

Candice: thank you minho

Candice: you’re my best friend too

 

bundleboi: clean up before class starts

bundleboi: I’ll see you later, yeah?

 

Candice: yeah :)

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

memeqween: Hello everyone, my name is Felix and today I will be keeping you updated on Jeongin carrying out his “plan”

 

RadDad: what plan

 

diNOsaur: oh god what is he doing?

 

dancingQueen: I thought we already covered this 

dancingQueen: he’s trying to find his secret admirer 

dancingQueen: duh

 

edgeqween: yeah, duh, seungmin

 

diNOsaur: admit it, you didn’t know either changbin

 

edgeqween: :/

 

diNOsaur: exactly

 

Candice: Minho and I are good now

Candice: what’s going on?

 

Spider_mom: jeongin has a plan to find his secret admirer.

 

memeqween: whatever

memeqween: anyways jeongin is writing a little note on the chalkboard now

 

bundleboi: what does it say?

 

memeqween:

Do you see this?

-Jeongin

 

smallmight: itll work 

smallmight: don’t doubt me!

 

RadDad: we believe in you innie!

 

Candice: you can do it!

 

memeqween: okay so class is starting and jeongin has his head down on the desk.

memeqween: oop 

 

bundleboi: WHAT

 

dancingQueen: TELL US WHATS HAPPENING!!!

 

memeqween: well I can tell you that jeongin is about as red as a tomato rn

 

edgeqween: spill or no cuddles

 

diNOsaur: the real threats

 

memeqween: :(

memeqween: here

 

Okay so, Jeongin had his head down on the desk as people are coming in. So this one kid that sits in front of him (the name comes at a price) sits down and turns around to face him. He looked at me and signaled for me to keep quiet and he gave jeongin a flick on the top of his head. Jeongin swing is arm up saying “what the fuck Felix” and the kid caught his wrist which caused jeongin to look up. Oh man was he embarrassed. He went beet red and this kid just laughed and said “my name’s not Felix” and turned around.

 

Spider_mom: I’m assuming he’s too embarrassed to check his phone rn

 

smallmight: shut.

 

RadDad: all of you put your phones away and pay attention to class

 

edgeqween: no

 

RadDad: please?

 

edgeqween: ...

 

memeqween: babe.

 

edgeqween: fine.

 

diNOsaur: WHIPPED

 

Candice: Binnie is WHIPPED

 

edgeqween: shut.

 

diNOsaur: thank you Felix for making our rainy day better

 

bundleboi: very thanks

 

RadDad: >:\

 

 

Jeongin slumped out of pre calc. That whole class just made him lose all of his energy. He was the last one to leave. Felix had to go meet up with Changbin because boyfriend duty calls. 

He opened his locker and was met with yet another note.

 

_Jeongin,_

_I’m afraid this note might reveal my identity, but I’m willing to risk it. Yes, I did see it. I also saw how cute you are when you get flustered. I noticed that you seemed to be tired so I also gave you a protein bar._

_From: someone who saw your note_

_-I don’t know if I’m gonna carry through with this so please don’t be discouraged if I’m not there.....turn around._

 

Jeongin read the note and then picked up the protein bar. He gripped it tightly and shut his eyes before turning around. At first there was nothing and then... then there was something.

He felt someone knock into him and wrap him up into a tight hug. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. He did not see this coming.

 

 


	9. When will you learn? That your actions have consequences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Innuendos? maybe? Only if you read it that way.

 

*FantasticFour*

 

yeDAMN: HELP

yeDAMN: I'M SUCH A LOSER!

 

Pwark: what's up?

 

Zhongle: are you even the least bit concerned for our friend here, Jisung?

 

Pwark: of course i am!

 

Baehwi: Listen up you two, Yedam is currently panicking so shut.

 

yeDAMN: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FRICKIN RAN AWAY!

 

Zhongle: omg did you do it?!

 

yeDAMN: YES BUT I RAN AWAY BEFORE HE COULD TELL IT WAS ME

yeDAMN: I'M SUCH AN IDIOT

 

Baehwi: don't be discouraged

Baehwi: you still have a chance especially if he doesn't know that it was you!

 

Pwark: dude, just take it slow

Pwark: no need to rush

 

Zhongle: oh god

Zhongle: just don't keep him waiting for 5 years like s o m e o n e 

 

Pwark: was it really that long?

 

Zhongle: yes

 

Baehwi: oof

Baehwi: what they mean is take the time to figure things out before you confess

 

yeDAMN: thanks guys

yeDAMN: the advice is really helpful

yeDAMN: now i just gotta prepare myself to see him in 5th period :/

 

Pwark: gosh yedam

Pwark: when will you learn...

 

Zhongle: THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!!!!

 

Pwark: did you really have to scream that in my ear?

 

Baehwi: is that even a valid question?

Baehwi: this is Chenle we're talking about.

 

12:24pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Candice: I just learned that Cashews come from a fruit

Candice: like I thought they were nuts like peanuts and grew on a vine

 

diNOsaur: there are so many wrong facts in that statement.

 

Spider_mom: peanuts are NOT nuts

Spider_mom: they are actually legumes and they grow under the ground

 

RadDad: a cashew, on the other hand IS a nut even though it comes from a fruit.

 

edgeqween: most nuts, however, do grow on trees like pistachios, almonds, and chestnuts just to name a few

 

Candice: well sorry smartie squad 

 

memeqween: interesting facts tho

 

dancingQueen: yes, I always wanted to know about how nuts grow

 

smallmight: hey guys....

smallmight: sorry to interrupt your conversation about different typed of nuts, but... 

smallmight: i think my "secret admirer" just hugged me?

 

Candice: is that a question?

 

dancingQueen: how do you not know?

 

smallmight: um... he ran away...

 

diNOsaur: he....ran away

 

edgeqween: yes, seungmin, that's what he just said

 

Spider_mom: listen, the kid was probably embarrassed

Spider_mom: no need to fret

 

memeqween: when did this happen?

 

smallmight: um after pre calc

 

bundleboi: Felix, where were you when this happened

 

memeqween: with changbin duh

 

bundleboi: right, why'd I even ask

 

RadDad: hey, don't panic 

RadDad: at least you have more of an idea of who it is now.

 

Candice: has there been any suspicious characters in any of your classes after that?

 

smallmight: no?

smallmight: it's just..

smallmight: i'manasexualbeanandihaventeverhadtodealwithfeelings

 

diNOsaur: lemme just whip out my reading glasses for that

 

edgeqween: oh honey, feelings are definitely a difficult thing.

edgeqween: is it that sort of feeling where you you feel it in your gut but then you also feel all fuzzy and sometimes warm?

 

smallmight: yes?

 

edgeqween: that means that you are starting to develop more than just a small crush on whoever it is 

 

smallmight: wow

smallmight: i've never felt anything more than an innocent crush on someone

smallmight: this is weeeiiiiirrrdd

 

edgeqween: you get used to it

 

diNOsaur: did everyone screenshot that?

diNOsaur: proof that changbin really is a human

 

Spider_mom: well sweetie, if you ever need any help with stuff like this you can always come to us

 

dancingQueen: my dudes its lunch now so get your asses over to the table.

dancingQueen: I won't be there until later and I don't want anyone to take our table

 

bundleboi: okay okay we're going

 

Candice: yo there's like three kids looking over at us

 

smallmight: they're freshmen like me don't mind them

 

bundleboi: I'm ready to fight

 

Candice: me too

 

diNOsaur: I can't take you seriously with that name

 

*Candice changed their name to J.One*

 

J.One: better?

 

RadDad: no fighting

 

memeqween: aw but they mad sus

 

smallmight: dude two of them are in Chem with us

 

memeqween: oh

memeqween: you're right

 

edgeqween: oml you're such an idoit

 

memeqween: but i'm your idiot <333

 

diNOsaur: sorry let me just go vomit

 

dancingQueen: aw but it's cute

 

J.One: uh guys

J.One: one of them is coming over

 

bundleboi: i'll protect you

 

Spider_mom: my mom senses aren't tingling so I don't think any of us are in imminent danger

 

RadDad: mom senses

 

dancingQueen: dude what's happening I'm not there yet

 

edgeqween: The kid, Daewhi? idk 

edgeqween: he asked jeongin if he could come talk for a sec

 

dancingQueen: do you think?

 

bundleboi: nah he's blonde

 

diNOsaur: so they're talking right now and Jeongin just got all shy

diNOsaur: like not blushing but kinda embarrassed?

 

memeqween: Oh he's coming back!

 

J.One: aaaannndd a gnarly collision by jeongin as he walks by those other freshmen

J.One: looks like another one of their friends

 

Spider_mom: oh poor baby

Spider_mom: they're just standing there

Spider_mom: talk about Awkward Silence

 

edgeqween: *caw caw caw* the crow passes by

 

 

 

Jeongin was a little intimidated by Daehwi. He knew that he wasn't gonna get beaten up by him or anything, but Daehwi has never asked him to talk privately before. "So, Jeongin, you're the guy that my friend has been giving notes to huh?"

Jeongin was a little shocked to hear this. "Ye-yeah, I guess," he let out with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Listen," Daehwi started, "he's a very shy boy in real life, so please go easy on him,"

At that he patted Jeongin's shoulder and walked over to the lunch line. A bit shaken by the recent events, Jeongin began to walk back to his table while keeping his eyes focused on the ground ahead of him. Not a great idea as when he reached the table where those other freshmen were sitting, he collided straight into another person. He stumbled back and looked up to meet the other person's gaze. "S-sor-" he started, but once he actually realized who it was, he froze.

The two just stood there in silence. There was an obvious tension. Bang Yedam, god why did he have to run into him of all people. He already had an embarrassing encounter with him earlier today and now this? Jeongin shot up and gave a quick apology before practically running over to his friend's table not catching the very obvious blush creeping across Yedam's face. In fact, Yedam was still standing there gaping at Jeongin. It took both of his friends at the table to drag him back over.

Yedam was in shock. How was Jeongin so goddamn beautiful even when he was flustered and running away? He didn't know how much longer he could wait to ask this kid out. 


	10. Can I get uuhhhh.... boneless pizza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wee wooo weee woooo! old meme alert! 
> 
> Anyways this’ll probably have a lot more fluff.
> 
> Also more characters from other groups, too, because I’m a train wreck of a multi fandom stan.

 

6:38am

*Felix_and_the_boyz*

 

Lix: errriiiiicccc

 

HwAll: hi felix.. Eric is a tad... busy..

HwAll: how’s life?

  

RIC: holy FUCk what was that??

 

Lix: u good?

 

Sunwoohoo: that was nothing

Sunwoohoo: ignore him

 

Kev: yup everything is totally normal

 

RIC: Felix!

RIC: what’s up my dude?

 

Sunwoohoo: wait first tell your boyf I said hi

 

Lix: will do

Lix: anyways do any of y’all know the people that Daehwi is like close friends with?

 

Jacobbb: y’all

 

Kev: y’all 

 

HwAll: mmm yeah I think

HwAll: Daehwi and I were a thing when I was still a girl

 

RIC: oh yeah I forgot that you and Daehwi happened

 

HwAll: we’re still pretty good friends tho

HwAll: he mostly hangs out with Jisung Chenle and Yedam but he’s also pretty good friends with those upperclassmen

 

RIC: yeah like Daniel

RIC: he’s cool

 

Kev: why do you ask?

 

Lix: cause one of his friends has it bad for innie 

Lix: and now that I think abt it, the more obvious it gets

 

Sunwoohoo: glad we helped you figure that out

 

Jacobbb: talk to you later, lix 

 

RIC: goodbye my platonic soulmate 

 

Lix: adios amigos!

 

*Private chat between lixie<3 and binnie<3*

 

lixie<3: sunwoo says hi

lixie<3: also I might’ve found out who innies secret admirer is but I’m not 100%sure

 

binnie<3: hi sunwoo!

binnie<3: also as much as I love innie, I kinda want to see this play out

binnie<3: let’s not tell him

 

lixie<3: I like the way you think

lixie<3: so I’m like 99% sure that it’s Bang Yedam 

 

binnie<3: oh I know him

binnie<3: he’s a rlly good singer

binnie<3: but that would make a lot of sense considering everything that’s been happening 

 

lixie<3: this is gonna be interesting

 

 

11:00am

*HOLOsexuals*

 

RadDad: I’m getting pizza

RadDad: any requests 

 

diNOsaur: how about,,, Hawaiian 

 

Spider_mom: yes plz

 

edgeqween: ew no!

edgeqween: I am offended

 

smallmight: sorry but that’s kinda gross

 

dancingQueen: can I get a boneless pizza 

 

diNOsaur: a-a what?

 

dancingQueen: bitch did I stutter?

dancingQueen: I said can I please get a boneless pizza?

 

bundleboi: pizza doesn’t have bones!

 

J.One: that’s what he’s saying!

J.One: he doesn’t want any bones in or on his pizza

 

memeqween: y’all

memeqween: stop arguing over pizza

memeqween: just get one with cheese and one Hawaiian

 

diNOsaur: that’s actually a good idea

diNOsaur: do that

 

RadDad: all decisions are final

RadDad: one cheese one Hawaiian and both “without bones”

 

dancingQueen: yes, thank you Chan! 

 

smallmight: thank yoooouuuu!

 

Spider_mom: thanks bro

 

J.One: ew bro

J.One: but yes thank you

 

smallmight: wait you guys!

smallmight: I didn’t get a note today :(

 

bundleboi: OH NO!!

 

J.One: don’t be sad, maybe you’ll get one later!

 

memeqween: I will personally beat this kid up if makes you sad

 

Spider_mom: Felix what have we said about fighting?!

 

RadDad: you will not be fighting anyone

RadDad: but feel free to yell as much as you want

 

Spider_mom: you’re setting bad examples 

 

diNOsaur: or he could be planning something bigger later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

smallmight: actually stop.

 

edgeqween: just remember what I taught you about expressing yourself

 

diNOsaur: was that supposed to be a joke?

 

edgeqween: no.

 

1:09pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

smallmight: so I found a piece of paper. (It’s not another note)

smallmight: it looks like it could be important 

 

J.One: you should return paper to whoever it says

 

smallmight: it just says music period 6

 

bundleboi: so go to the music room and put it up on the whiteboard so that when it comes to sixth period, it’ll be there for the person.

 

Spider_mom: Jeongin is a prime example of a responsible student

 

memeqween: yeah I don’t think there’s a class there rn so you should be good.

 

edgeqween: there might be a few kids just hanging out there tho

edgeqween: sometimes I hang out there and write in this period

 

smallmight: okay I’ll be going then!

 

1:15pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

smallmight: help

smallmight: oh my god

smallmight: why is he so good at singing????????!!!!!!

smallmight: guys!

smallmight: ugh why are you all being responsible students right now

smallmight: never thought this was how I would die

smallmight: farewell my dear friends

 

Jeongin had picked up a piece of paper off of the ground. He unfolded it to see what it was. It looked to be a notes sheet for music theory. Something about the handwriting was familiar to Jeongin, but he just couldn’t put a finger on it.

After texting his hyungs too see what he should do with it, he headed towards the music room. He was just gonna go and put it up on the board for whoever had lost it. When he walked in the music room, though, he was immediately stopped in his tracks by the most beautiful singing he had ever heard.

Yedam was there, and he was singing. God, Jeongin was going to die. He tried texting in the group chat, but to no avail, so he just sat down as to not lose his balance. He couldn’t just leave and not return the paper, but Jeongin couldn’t find it in himself to move. What was he singing? It sounded so familiar.

 

_I wanna follow where he goes_

_I think about him and he knows it_

_I wanna let him take control_

_Cause every time he gets closer-_

 

Yedam stopped. There was someone else in the room, ...and they were singing too. Yedam was frozen. The voice was really good. Did the person realize they were singing along?

_He pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_

_  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing_

_  
Confessing, yeah_

 

All sound stopped as Jeongin realized that the other voice wasn’t singing anymore. He looked up to be met with the astonished gaze of the one and only Bang Yedam. “Hey..”

Was Yedam talking to him?!

 “H-hey,” Jeongin stuttered, “I just had to return this paper so I’ll be going now!”

Before he could start walking away, he was stopped by Yedam who had grabbed his wrist. “It’s mine, the paper,” he stated.

At that moment, something clicked. Jeongin whipped around. He looked at Yedam and then at the paper and back at Yedam. “Y-you?” he managed to stutter, “Is it you? The notes!”

Yedam was taken aback. “Y-yeah.. listen, I really like you Jeongin! Please... will you go out with me? I wanted to plan something bigger to ask you out, but I guess you figured it out..”

Now it was Jeongin’s turn to be shocked. Bang Yedam, the kid he’s been crushing on since the beginning of the year, was asking him out?! “Yedam, I-I don’t know what to say.. I mean, I would really like that seriously, but are you.. I mean.. I’m.. asexual...and I’m afraid you won’t want to date me anymore because of that..”

 “You’re afraid that I won’t like you anymore because you’re asexual?”

Jeongin nodded as he looked down at the ground and fiddled with his fingers.

He waited for a response, but was met with a tight hug. “Jeongin, I like you because you’re you. Just because you’re asexual won’t stop me from liking you. It’s a part of your identity.”

 “Then, yes,” Jeongin said as he buried  his face into Yedam’s shoulder. “But can we stay like this for a little longer?”

 “Sure, anything for you,”

 


	11. I wear this shirt PERIODICALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science.
> 
> CHANcla: Chan  
> Koalix- Felix  
> notaphase: Changbin  
> MamaBear: Woojin  
> BraceBoi: Jeongin  
> sissythatwalk: Hyunjin  
> Cyberchase: Seungmin  
> LaArdilla: Jisung  
> Fire: Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. I’ve been super busy, but I’ll try to update more often!

 

8:14am

*HOLOsexuals*

*RadDad has changed all chat names*

 

CHANcla: this chat has been oddly quiet

CHANcla: which one of you all got in trouble?

 

Cyberchase: no one

Cyberchase: wait, I don’t get my name

 

Koalix: it’s an old TV show that was rlly good but also rlly nerdy

 

Cyberchase: I don’t know if that’s a compliment or...?

 

sissythatwalk: I think it’s cool... and quite fitting

sissythatwalk: you literally wore a shirt that had ‘I wear this shirt Periodically’ on it

 

LaArdilla: why is that nerdy???

 

sissythatwalk: it had the periodic table on it

 

LaArdilla: SEUNGMIN IS A SCIENCE NERD!

 

Fire: ha.

 

MamaBear: please seungmin, Chan’s Dad jokes are already too much

 

CHANcla: :(

 

notaphase: ha

notaphase: also I’m only like half emo so shut

 

Cyberchase:...

 

BraceBoi: um Changbin?

BraceBoi: are you feeling alright???

 

Fire: did he just...

 

notaphase: yeah...?

 

LaArdilla: felix what have you done?

 

Koalix: um nothing?

 

notaphase: yeah what are you guys talking about?

 

sissythatwalk: Changbin, where did all of your edge go?

 

notaphase: literally nowhere

notaphase: you guys make no sense!

 

CHANcla: wait!!!

CHANcla: jeongin what happened?

 

MamaBear: oh yeah! What happened the other day that had you so freaked out? 

MamaBear: are you okay?!

 

BraceBoi:....

BraceBoi: I’m alright thanks.

 

Fire: okay but what happened???

 

BraceBoi: I just freaked out cause there was a kid who was really good at singing

BraceBoi: not that big a deal.. I got over it and returned the paper...

 

*Changlix_Protection_Program*

*hyunjin has set all names to default* 

*hyunjin has removed jeongin*

*hyunjin has changed the chat name to Jeongin???*

*hyunjin has added changbin and felix*

 

*Jeongin???*

 

hyunjin: something is off

 

jisung: yeah usually innie get all excited when he tells us stories even if their awkward 

 

chan: do you think something bad happened?

 

woojin: I hope not!

 

felix: I will fight people if they hurt jeongin 

 

changbin: babe, no

 

felix: babe, YES!

 

hyunjin: no I think something else happened but I don’t know what

 

seungmin: then we’ll just have to find out

 

minho: sounds like a plan!

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

MamaBear: well we’re glad nothing bad happened innie

 

Koalix: yeah otherwise there’s be some people I’d have to fight 

 

notaphase: STOP TRYING TO FIGHT PEOPLE!

 

Koalix: :(

Koalix: fine.

 

Fire: whipped!

 

8:53am

*Jeonginnie<3 to Yedammie<3*

 

Jeonginnie<3: hey!

 

Yedammie<3: hi~^.^

 

Jeonginnie<3: my hyungs asked about the other day..

Jeonginnie<3: I still haven’t told them..

 

Yedammie<3: I haven’t told my hyungs yet either...

 

Jeonginnie<3: lol

 

Yedammie<3: are you busy after school today??~

 

Jeonginnie<3: maybe.. I’ll check and let you know~

 

Yedammie<3: okay cause if you aren’t I wanted to hand out :)

 

Jeonginnie: :) me too! I’ll let you know in class

 

9:50am

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Koalix: I HATe pre calc in the morning!

 

BraceBoi: it’s bearable 

 

Fire: don’t u hate math tho?

 

BraceBoi: doesn’t mean I actually pay attention in class

BraceBoi: it’s bearable bc of the people

 

sissythatwalk: and that means..

 

BraceBoi: that my bff Felix sits right next to me!

 

Koalix: aw

 

notaphase: back off jeongin he’s mine

 

Cyberchase: lol Changbins getting protective 

 

sissythatwalk: you sure that’s the ONLY reason???

 

BraceBoi: um.. yeah?

BraceBoi: I don’t really talk to anyone else in the class that much

 

*Jeongin???*

 

hyunjin: I’m very suspicious...

 

*Yedammie<3 to Jeonginnie<3*

 

Yedammie<3: I got your note:)

Yedammie<3: what do you want to do later?

 

Jeonginnie<3: surprise me ;)

 

Yedammie: okay ;)

 

*Jeongin???*

 

felix: y’all he’s texting someone 

felix: oohh he just smiled and closed his phone. Gotta blast!

 

chan: well there’s no new chats from him in the chat...

 

jisung: honestly he could be on social media or smth

 

minho: yeah it’s too hard to tell

 

felix: no I definitely saw text bubbles

 

hyunjin: we must investigate further!

 

woojin: I have an idea!

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

MamaBear: hey, does everyone want to hang after school??

 

sissythatwalk: sounds good!

 

BraceBoi: :( I can’t 

 

CHANcla: por qué?

 

notaphase: what?

 

CHANcla: why

 

notaphase: oh

 

BraceBoi: i have to do my hw before jujitsu tonight :(

 

Cyberchase: aw we’ll miss u innie :(

 

*Jeongin???*

 

seungmin: we’re following him after school

 

hyunjin: stalker?

 

seungmin: not if you live on the same street

seungmin: we usually walk together

 

changbin: now we’re talking 

 

*Jeonginnie<3 to Yedammie<3*

 

Jeonginnie<3: okay change of plans

Jeonginnie<3: meet me in my backyard after school

 

Yedammie<3: okay?

Yedammie<3: is it your hyungs lol

 

Jeonginnie<3: felix really needs to learn to read in his head sometimes

Jeongonnie<3: he’s not that loud but I have good hearing >:)

 

Yedammie<3: lol 

Yedammie<3: okay so I’ll meet you then<333

 

Jeonginnie: <333

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been listening to soulmate by Zico ft. IU and I love it. It kinda reminds me of Jeongdam bc it’s soft!


	12. The Archives- box 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short collection of minsungs archived messages
> 
>  
> 
> Or: how minsung got together through text.

 

*chat between Jisung and Minho*

 

*Thursday, April 10, 2:46pm*

 

singsangSung: what’s up brotato chip

 

Minmin: what??

 

singsangSung: y’know like bro + potato chip..

 

Minmin: um.. okay then??

Minmin: anyways not much, I just have dance..:/

 

singsangSung: ooo fun! Tell lix I say hi!

 

Minmin: k will do!

Minmin: hey random q but do you know Hwall? I believe that’s the name he goes by now..

 

singsangSung: Omg YES! One of my 2000 buddies! ngl I used to have a huge crush on him before he transitioned

singsangSung: actually scratch that I’m still super gay for him~

singsangSung:.. in a friend way...

 

Minmin: oh

Minmin: well he asked if you had the Lit. Hw

 

singsangSung: tell him I’ll text him l8r

 

Minmin: k

 

singsangSung: DID YOU JUST K ME?!

_read_

 

 

*Sunday, April 22, 8:07pm*

 

Minmin: I miss you

Minmin: I’m sorry :(

 

singsangSung: for what?

singsangSung: are you sure you got the right person..

singsangSung: omg are you having an affair?!

singsangSung: that means I owe Chan $5

 

Minmin: what? No I’m not having an affair

Minmin: this is abt what happened a couple weeks ago?..

 

singsangSung: oh.. what about it?

 

Minmin: I left you on read and pissed you off?

Minmin: dude we haven’t talked in ages!

 

singsangSung:....oh that..

singsangSung: well, there’s something I have to tell you...

 

Minmin: are you okay?

 

singsangSung: I’m pregnant...

singsangSung: it’s yours...

 

Minmin: .........

Minmin: I’m not ready to be a father

Minmin: wait

Minmin: wAIt!!

Minmin: I’m so dumb 

 

singsangSung: lol you really thought!

 

Minmin: shut!

 

singsangSung: luv ya!

 

Minmin: yeah whatever..

Minmin: love you toooo<3

 

 

singsangSung: do you really?

_message not delivered_

 

 

 

*Friday, June 22, 5:02pm*

 

Minmin: Jisung do not get drunk!

Minmin: just bc it’s the last day of school does not mean you need to go party!

Minmim: I swear to god!

 

singsangSung: oh my god hiiiiii!

singsangSung: I didtn knowe your phone could text youuuu!

singsangSung: yourr jst like SIRI!

 

*singsangSung changed Minmin’s name to Siri*

 

Siri: go home please

Siri: you’re drunk

 

singsangSung: okkkaaaayyyyy<3333

 

 

3:40am

 

singsangSung: hey, Siri, is it okay to be in love with your best friend?

singsangSung: hey, Siri, can you date your best friend?

singsangSung: hey, Siri, why do I want to kiss my best friend?

singsangSung: hey, Siri, I think I have a crush on my best friend.

singsangSung: SIRI ANSWER ME YOU FICKING BITCH!

_read_

_[delete these messages? **YES** or NO]_

 

 

*Monday, September 10, 11:40am*

 

singsangSung: I like your shoelaces

 

Siri: thanks

Siri: I stole them from the president 

 

singsangSung: bitch.

singsangSung: you are my soulmate

 

Siri: ...

Siri: I like that song

 

singsangSung: omg the one by Zico and IU!

singsangSung: it’s such a bop!

 

Siri: literally I could marry you sometimes

Siri: actually this is happening 

Siri: what color should the bridesmaids dresses be?

 

singsangSung: light purple

 

Siri: okay next the cake...

 

 

*Friday, September 14, 12:00am*

 

Siri: happy birthday!

Siri: be my boyfriend 

 

singsangSung: k

singsangSung: <3

 

Siri: cool!

Siri: Changbin has been proven wrong

 

singsangSung: tbh I thought we were already dating 

 

Siri: yeah I can see that

 

singsangSung: I mean I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve tried to kiss me

 

Siri: idk it’s fun to see you get flustered 

 

singsangSung: agdjskahdnehxn.. yeah

 

Siri: k so we’re going out tonight to celebrate. Be ready by 6

 

singsangSung: you better buy me a present bitch

singsangSung: I mean BABE

 

Siri: ew

Siri: okay <3


	13. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of a sleep deprived teenager that has to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like that archive thing? Idk if I should make that a thing now.. lmk your opinions.
> 
> CHANcla: Chan  
> Koalix- Felix  
> notaphase: Changbin  
> MamaBear: Woojin  
> BraceBoi: Jeongin  
> sissythatwalk: Hyunjin  
> Cyberchase: Seungmin  
> LaArdilla: Jisung  
> Fire: Minho

 

5:30am

*HOLOsexuals* 

 

Koalix: and here we have a rare changaroo making breakfast in his sleep deprived state!

 

Fire: pics or it didn’t happen

 

Koalix: _chancooking.jpg_

 

LaArdilla: when did Chan get so ripped

 

MamaBear: yes when did this happen?

MamaBear: I was not aware of this situation.

 

CHANcla: guys stoooopp

CHANcla: it’s not that big of a deal.

 

Cyberchase: stop texting and cook

Cyberchase: I’d rather not have this house catch on fire

 

BraceBoi: oh yeah

BraceBoi: I forgot seungmin lives with Chan and Lix,,

 

sissythatwalk: JEONGIN!!

sissythatwalk: you have some explaining to do young mister!

 

BraceBoi: gotta blast!

 

Fire: you can run but we have school together

 

BraceBoi: *cough cough* oh no! I’m sick

BraceBoi: guess I can’t make it to school

 

MamaBear: I will call your mother jeongin 

 

BraceBoi: you won’t!

 

notaphase: morning fuckface

notaphase: oops that’s the group chat

 

Koalix: love you too <3

 

LaArdilla: wow what a wild ride this morning!!

LaArdilla: Chan is built for the gods, jeongin is getting in trouble, and now we have Changbin accidentally texting the group chat instead of Felix

 

CHANcla: why’d you call lix fuckface tho?

CHANcla: thought y’all were madly in love or some shit

 

notaphase: it’s an inside joke 

 

Fire: oh? 

 

Koalix: ENOUGH SAID

 

Cyberchase: I’m going to assume that it’s not the most appropriate 

 

BraceBoi: wAIt did binnie and lix do the naughty!!!!!!

 

notaphase: ew no

notaphase: I love lix but that can wait

 

Koalix: yeah we’re only in high school

 

sissythatwalk: k that’s cleared up

sissythatwalk: now JEONGIN!!

 

BraceBoi: fricking fine

BraceBoi: interrogate away

 

Cyberchase: whomst the fuck did you have over yesterday?!?!

 

sissythatwalk: and don’t even give us the old ‘my cousin’ bc that wasn’t a very family like way to say goodbye to someone!

 

BraceBoi: it was just a friend

 

LaArdilla: mmhm

LaArdilla: how did young innie send this “friend” off might I ask

 

sissythatwalk: frickin one of the tightest hugs ever and they were both all smiley 

 

Cyberchase: and then from the window he made a big heart with his arms

 

notaphase: sorry but even I can tell that this is not “just a friend”

 

MamaBear: jeongin are you seeing someone??

 

BraceBoi: nO

BraceBoi: it was just a show of....gratitude.... bc he helped me with my homework?

 

CHANcla: is that a question?

 

Koalix: I’m calling BS

 

Fire: same here

 

sissythatwalk: we’re not mad at you we’re just curious 

 

MamaBear: plus we’re very protective especially of our youngest..

 

BraceBoi: it’s my cat

BraceBoi: he’s human now

 

CHANcla: you never had a cat

 

MamaBear: fine if this is how it’s gonna be I have me resources

 

*Woojin to Mrs.Yang*

 

Woojin: hey Mrs.Yang, quick favor to ask if you don’t mind..

 

Mrs.Yang: oh hello, Woojin!

Mrs.Yang: ask away dear

 

Woojin: Jeongin had a friend over last night and we would like to get his name so we can add him to our chat! 

 

Mrs.Yang: oh yes! That’s Bang Yedam.

Mrs.Yang: he’s a real sweet boy. I’m sure he’ll fit right in

Mrs.Yang: although I’m surprised jeongin didn’t introduce him to you all earlier.

 

Woojin: thank you so much Mrs.Yang!

Woojin: have a nice day!

 

Mrs.Yang: you too dear!

 

 

*Wooj to Lix* 

 

Wooj: text your friends 

Wooj: the boyz kids or whatever 

Wooj: Bang Yedam. I want info on his connections to Jeongin

 

Lix: got it boss

 

 

*Felix and the boyz*

 

Lix: Bang Yedam 

Lix: get me info on this kid stat

 

RIC: k!

 

HwAll: ooo I know who to ask

 

 

*Hwall to Hwi*

 

Hwall: your friend Bang Yedam

Hwall: I want info

 

Hwi: comes at a price

 

Hwall: I have Doritos

 

Hwi: born on May 7, 2002

Hwi: he has black hair, Height: 168, Weight: 54.3, Blood Type: A

Hwi: has been dating Yang Jeongin for two weeks now

 

Hwall: thx 

Hwall: for that I’ll give you two bags

 

Hwi: anytime

 

 

*Felix and the boyz*

 

HwAll: Bang Yedam: born on May 7, 2002. he has black hair, Height: 168, Weight: 54.3, Blood Type: A. He has been dating Yang Jeongin for two weeks

 

Lix: thank yooouu

Lix: I’ll give you smth for all that at school

 

 

*Lix to Wooj*

 

Lix: boyfriend for two weeks. 2002, 168cm, 54.3kg, blood type A

 

Wooj: good job lix

 

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

MamaBear: wanna fess up before I expose you dear innie?

 

BraceBoi: I call bluff

 

Koalix: tsk tsk

 

MamaBear: Bang Yedam

MamaBear: boyfriend for two weeks. 2002, 168cm, 54.3kg, blood type A

 

sissythatwalk: remind me to never fuck with woojin

 

CHANcla: that’s hot

 

Fire: got something to say Chan?

 

notaphase: shut up I want to hear Jeongin’s reply

 

BraceBoi: NOTHING IS REAL

BraceBoi: THIS IS ONLY A DREAM!

 

Cyberchase: ah good old denial

 

BraceBoi: sorry gotta go to school now!!!!

 

LaArdilla: lol


	14. Llamas (with hats?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah so this has k i n d a dark-ish humor ig but like its not too bad, but it's only at the beginning.  
> Also we will delve into Jeongdam some more on this episode of..
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sleep deprived and writing utter nonsense!_

 

 

9:05 am

*HOLOsexuals" 

 

Koalix: OH MY GOD CHANGBIN STOP BEING SO ADORABLE I WANT TO EAT YOUR FACEWSKEIJDJ.

 

notaphase: sorry, i rather like my face...

 

LaArdilla: honestly mood

LaArdilla: i wanna join

LaArdilla: give me a reason

 

Koalix: Jisung, because we're friends, and friendship is two pals munching on a well-cooked face together.

 

CHANcla: um how about NO

 

MamaBear: let's not eat anyone's face

 

Koalix: what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of melting city

 

Cyberchase: felix does this have anything to do with those god awful llamas?

 

Koalix: forgiveness???

 

sissythatwalk: That's the sound of people drowning CARL!

 

CHANcla: OH MY GOD THOSE LLAMAS!

 

BraceBoi: i am...

BraceBoi: disgusted

 

Fire: link me the vids later felix

 

Cyberchase: oh god no blease!!!

 

BraceBoi: i'd rather not have another one of my friends exposed to whatever this is

 

LaArdilla: I thought it was pretty funny 

LaArdilla: a little dark tho

 

Koalix: oh man have i got some great videos to show you all

 

sissythatwalk: quick someone change the subject!

 

MamaBear: JEONGIN AND YEDAM!

 

sissythatwalk: aww

 

Cyberchase: uwu

 

Fire: otp otp otp

 

Koalix: so cute 

 

CHANcla: thank you wooj 

CHANcla: crisis averted

 

BraceBoi: did we really have to bring that up again (｡-_-｡)

 

LaArdilla: aw he's blunching through text

 

notaphase: who are you Miranda Sings?

 

CHANcla: i am groot

 

Koalix: wait wait wait

Koalix: now that you brought it up i must know more

Koalix: like how tf did you manage to be dating right in front of me without me knowing

 

notaphase: im sorry to say this babe, but that would be rather easy to do 

 

Koalix: *gasp!*

 

Cyberchase: ngl the both of you are just the softest beans!

 

MamaBear: I can't believe the guy who you've been crushing on for most of the year was crushing on you back!

 

Fire: Honestly!

Fire: like,,, K-Drama who?

 

BraceBoi: hhhhhhh stooppp

 

sissythatwalk: and how they got together!!

 

LaArdilla: oh my god i know right!

LaArdilla: like where can i get a confession like that?

 

Fire: i am.. offended

Fire: did you not like my confession?? :(

 

notaphase: oooooohhh drama

 

LaArdilla: NO NO i just mean that this is really cute haha

 

Fire: <3

 

LaArdilla: <3

 

BraceBoi: wait.. guys, can i do something??

BraceBoi: i promise it isn't bad!

 

CHANcla: sure son

 

Koalix: actually never say that again!!

 

Cyberchase: what were you asking jeongin?

 

BraceBoi: um.. give me a sec

 

 

*Jeonginnie<3 to Yedammie<3*

 

Jeonginnie<3: heyo!

Jeonginnie<3: so my friends may or may not have been snooping and found out abt us

Jeonginnie<3: can I add you to our chat?

 

Yedammie<3: lol my friends found out like a week ago

Yedammie<3: I would love to meet your friends if it's alright with them

 

Jeonginnie<3: yeah they said it was

Jeonginnie<3: but a fair warning.. they're insane

 

Yedammie<3: fun!

 

 

*HOLOsexuals*

*BraceBoi changed the chat name to Friends2k18!*

*BraceBoi has added WhoMSt'Ve*

 

WhoMSt'Ve: hi.

 

Fire: ummm who that?

 

BraceBoi: hold up 

 

*BraceBoi has changed WhoMSt'Ve's name to yeDAMNboi*

 

BraceBoi: now we kinda match :)

 

yeDAMNboi: this is oddly similar to my chat name in my friend's groupchat..

yeDAMNboi: i like it :)

 

Koalix: hhhnnnnnggg it's yedam! I'm SOFT!

 

CHANcla: oh, hello

 

MamaBear: so you're the one who's dating my son, huh?

 

yeDAMNboi: y-yes

 

BraceBoi: stop! don't scare him

 

sissythatwalk: agdsjakdjabchkdh 

 

Cyberchase: much cute

 

notaphase: i approve

 

LaArdilla: so when's the wedding?!

 

Fire: yeah, ji and I are great at planning weddings

 

BraceBoi: all of you actually perish

 

yeDAMNboi: you guys are funny

 

CHANcla: we're keeping him!

 

 


	15. I love you.... bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said romance is dead?

 

4:30 am

*Friiieennddss*

*BraceBoi changed the chat name to HOLOsexuals*

 

BraceBoi: Morning everyone!

 

yeDAMNboi: morning <3

 

Cyberchase: hi, this is Hyunjin 

Cyberchase: Seungmin said whomstever the fuck is up right now go back to sleep

Cyberchase: wait while I’m here.. I’m the only one that doesn’t know who you are

 

yeDAMNboi: but I know who you are?

yeDAMNboi: we have dance together 

 

Cyberchase: oh really!

Cyberchase: well I’ll see you at lunch anyways so I’m gonna go back to sleep

 

BraceBoi: but you have to get ready for school

 

Cyberchase: 5 more minutes!

 

CHANcla: yo yo yo!

 

BraceBoi: stop

 

LaArdilla: what’s up my dudes 

 

yeDAMNboi: hello :)

 

Koalix: oh my god hi!

 

BraceBoi: why is everyone awake all of a sudden

 

CHANcla: bold of you to assume I even go to sleep

 

notaphase: I thought being edgy was my thing

 

sissythatwalk: you’ve been replaced

 

*sissythatwalk changed their name to jeggings*

 

jeggings: now I am at peace

 

MamaBear: Howdy

 

LaArdilla: I’m fine, and you?

 

Koalix: ????????

 

MamaBear: um what

 

LaArdilla: howdy- how do you do

 

Cyberchase: LITERALLY IT IS 4:45 AM SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 

Fire: aw is someone a cranky morning person??

 

Cyberchase: do you want to die

 

MamaBear: no death threats

 

BraceBoi: Yedam don’t be too shocked this happens just about every other morning

 

yeDAMNboi: I see...

yeDAMNboi: well I’m looking forward to meeting you all in person!

 

LaArdilla: noice!

 

12:16 pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

LaArdilla: holy heck! Jeongin how the heck is he so adorable

 

Fire: agreed 10/10 would like to keep him

Fire: moomm

 

MamaBear: fine

 

Fire: yus

 

BraceBoi: guys

 

jeggings: oh sorry is that embarrassing

jeggings: it’s just he’s so adorable

jeggings: scratch that the TWO of you are adorable 

 

CHANcla: at least we’re not cooing over him irl

 

BraceBoi: GUYS!

 

yeDAMNboi: you guys know I’m in this chat right?

yeDAMNboi: but I appreciate the compliments

 

Cyberchase: wow

Cyberchase: I have.. no words.. to express how dumb you all are

 

notaphase: finally something we agree on seungmin 

 

Koalix: even I’m not that stupid 

 

BraceBoi: says the one who read the group’s secret plan out loud

 

Koalix: :(

 

notaphase: oh noes bb don’t be sad!

 

Fire: ew stop being cute

 

BraceBoi: yeah! There’s only room for one cute couple in this chat!

 

yeDAMNboi: get em babe!

 

notaphase: y’all are forgetting minsung is a thing too

 

LaArdilla: whomst??

LaArdilla: I don’t know her

 

Fire: babe that’s us

 

LaArdilla: who are you talking to?

 

MamaBear: uhh what?

MamaBear: oh god what’s it this time

 

LaArdilla: I have high standards thanks to Felix and Yedam now, so I refuse to be called Minho’s boyfriend until he asks me out properly 

 

yeDAMNboi: bleeaase don’t hurt me

 

Koalix: yeah we did nothing

 

jeggings: oooh tea

 

Fire: fine I’ll be right back

 

CHANcla: where are you going 

CHANcla: Minho!

CHANcla: bitch answer!

 

Cyberchase: he’s running home atm

 

Mamabear: Imma kill that boy

 

notaphase: I’m looking forward to this

 

BraceBoi: Hey!

BraceBoi: don’t forget abt me! I still wanna fight

 

yeDAMNboi: please no violence I don’t want you to get hurt

 

Fire: I’m omw back just give me a sec

 

jeggings: Usain bolt who?

 

Cyberchase: he legit lives two seconds away maintain your mammaries

 

jeggings: *is deeply hurt* it be your own bff sometimes

 

Cyberchase: shut up you know you’re not hurt

 

jeggings: u rite

 

notaphase: and he’s back!

 

Koalix: with a guitar nonetheless 

 

yeDAMNboi: wait I know this!

 

BraceBoi: ew did he actually just

 

Koalix: I’m so proud of my son

 

CHANcla: oh god I already know

CHANcla: why did I ever expose you to Vine Felix?

 

MamaBear: oh no

 

LaArdilla: we’re getting married 

LaArdilla: who said romance was dead

 

Cyberchase: he literally quoted a vine!

 

Fire: I love you, bitch

Fire: I ain’t never gonna stop lovin’ you

Fire: .... bitch

 

notaphase: Felix’s vine quotes are already enough (sorry, babe) 

notaphase: actually leave

 

jeggings: that was beautiful 

jeggings: I need me a person to love

 

yeDAMNboi: wait I thought you and seungmin were dating???

 

jeggings: we are? I wasn’t aware.

 

Cyberchase: we’re more like platonic husbands

 

yeDAMNboi: okay?

 

CHANcla: wasn’t there one time in 1st grade where y’all were dating 

 

Koalix: y’all 

 

Fire: y'all

 

LaArdilla: y’all 

 

BraceBoi: y’all 

 

notaphase: y’all 

 

Cyberchase: y’all 

Cyberchase: and yeah but that was in first grade

 

jeggings: lol I forgot abt that

 

MamaBear: did you guys ever break up?

 

jeggings: ...

 

Cyberchase: ....

 

*Private chat between jeggings and Cyberchase*

 

jeggings: did we?

 

Cyberchase: I don’t know!

 

jeggings: do you want to?

 

Cyberchase: I don’t know?

 

jeggings: let’s talk about this later

 

Cyberchase: agreed

 

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Cyberchase: we don’t know

 

jeggings: but we’re not dating so..

jeggings: yeah

 

BraceBoi: seems sus but okay

 

yeDAMNboi: wow you guys are wild

 

Koalix: that’s how we roll 

Koalix: we all die you either kill yourself or get killed

 

CHANcla: PLeaSe  S T O P

 

notaphase: can’t stop won’t stop

 

Fire: this is fine.

 

 


	16. Whatever shall we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and Seung-jin centric.

 

*Chat between hyun and seung*

 

hyun: hey

hyun: we gotta talk

hyun: you can't just keep avoiding this

 

seung: I haven't been avoiding it 

seung: I've just been thinking

seung: sorry

 

hyun: don't worry about it

hyun: I'll admit its kinda awkward to talk about

 

seung: i mean after woojin brought it up I just kinda felt weird

seung: cause you're my best friend and have been for ages

seung: i don't want things to change between us

 

hyun: I get it

hyun: just... do you 

hyun: ugh this is awkward

 

seung: what?

 

hyun: do you have any feelings for me?

hyun: like in a more than friends way?

 

seung: I..

seung: I don't know..

 

hyun: that's fine I was just wondering

 

seung: do you..

 

hyun: I think.. i might

hyun: but that doesn't matter

 

seung: no no no lets talk

 

hyun:... it's just ugh idk I always feel so happy when we're together

hyun: I think you're amazing and if I ever lost you I don't know how I would be able to live

hyun: and sometimes when you laugh or when we cuddle it just makes me feel so lucky to have you

 

seung: wow

 

hyun: I'm sorry that was a lot

 

seung: no no

seung: just 

seung: I just need some more time to think

 

hyun: no really I'm sorry 

hyun: I just feel like I burdened you

 

seung: hey, don't be sorry

seung: I asked in the first place. Plus your emotions should never be a burden 

 

hyun: can I ask you something

 

seung: yeah 

 

hyun: are we still friends?

 

seung: oh of course we're still friends

seung: you'll always be my best friend

seung: sorry if I made things seem tense

 

hyun: no it's okay

hyun: I should probably do some thinking too

 

seung: let's take tonight to do that and we can talk tomorrow?

 

hyun: sure, but can we talk in person?

 

seung: sure.

 

hyun: night

 

seung: night

 

 

Seungmin laid back on his bed and let the quiet darkness seep around him. As he laid there, he tried to organize the chaos that was the thoughts going through his head. It was a lot to take in especially after what Hyunjin had just admitted. He rolled over on to his other side and picked up his phone again. He unlocked his phone and closed out of his text messages. He stared at his home screen that taunted him over his mixed up feelings. It was a picture of him and Hyunjin. They were both laughing while their arms were slung over each other's shoulders. He replayed the memory in his mind. He could still hear Hyunjin's laugh. At that moment, Seungmin felt a hot tear streak down his cheek. He wiped it away, but many more followed the first. That night Kim Seungmin cried himself to sleep over the though of accidentally breaking his best friend's heart.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!!!  
> I APOLOGIZE IF THIS MADE YOUR HEART HURT.  
> PLEASE DON'T BE MAD.


	17. Heyeyeyey... what’s going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the heckling heck is going on?

 

3:45 pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Fire: CHAN!

Fire: something is WRONG!

Fire: wait actually Private chat

 

CHANcla: oh god

 

*Private chat between CHANcla and Fire*

 

CHANcla: what did you do this time

 

Fire: nothing! 

Fire: That’s the weird thing

Fire: of all people HYUNJIN got in trouble today

 

CHANcla: ????? 

CHANcla: he never gets in trouble

 

Fire: and on top of that, he didn’t even CARE!

 

CHANcla: he... what!

CHANcla: he always cares about the rules 

CHANcla: what class was this in

 

Fire: oh this is the weirdest part

Fire: it was in dance

 

CHANcla: something is wrong

CHANcla: we’re having an intervention 

CHANcla: spread the word.

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

LaArdilla: is everything okay???

LaArdilla: please tell me you’re not hurt

LaArdilla: ...again

 

Koalix: Noah fence, but it’s just minho

Koalix: he probably got in trouble again

 

LaArdilla: actually you’re probably right

 

notaphase: I don’t think that’s it

 

BraceBoi: yeah he just sent me a message 

BraceBoi: check your phones

 

MamaBear: oh I know what this is about 

MamaBear: Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin!

MamaBear: get your STUPID ASSES into this chat NOW!

 

yeDAMNboi: is it okay for me to be here for this?

 

CHANcla: oh ofc 

CHANcla: we adopted you as our son-in-law so it’s all good

 

jeggings: hi :(

 

Fire: bb what’s wrong?

 

CHANcla: yeah you seem off today

 

jeggings: I 

jeggings: I’ve just been having a bad day okay

jeggings: I don’t want to talk about it

 

MamaBear: that’s fine, but please try your best even if you're having an off day

 

Koalix: yeah we hate to see you get in trouble over something you have no control over

 

LaArdilla: KIM SEUNGMIN COME COMFORT YOUR BEST FRIEND!

 

jeggings: no guys really it’s okay

 

Cyberchase: hey bud, you alright?

 

jeggings: I’m fine

 

*jeggings has left the chat*

 

MamaBear: Kim Seungmin what the FRICK did you do

 

Cyberchase: nothing

 

*Cyberchase has left the chat*

 

yeDAMNboi: um, I think I know what’s going on..

yeDAMNboi: one of my friends had a similar issue with one of my other friends

 

BraceBoi: oh is it the Chenle and Jisung thing?

 

yeDAMNboi: yeah

 

CHANcla: do you really think that’s what’s happening?

 

LaArdilla: I mean it’s highly plausible considering the other day

 

Koalix: what’s the Chenle and Jisung thing

Koalix: our jisung?

 

notaphase: oh right you weren’t here for that

notaphase: and no not our Jisung

notaphase: park jisung

 

Koalix: oh okay

Koalix: what happened

 

Fire: so basically the two were best friends for like ever and then Chenle started seeing some kid and Jisung got all pissy

Fire: so then they fought but then their feelings for each other we’re revealed and now their dating

Fire: but hyunjin and seungmin obviously aren’t dating rn so..

 

Koalix: so you think one of them is dating someone else and the other is jealous?

 

LaArdilla: yes

 

CHANcla: guys we can’t jump to conclusions

CHANcla: it’s best to just let them sort things out and let them tell us if they want to

 

BraceBoi: I think I speak for everyone when I say that I agree

 

*Private chat between hyun and seung*

 

seung: Pond at the park

seung: 6:30 pm

 

hyun: okay

 

 

*Private chat between Channie and Seungseung*

 

Channie: please talk things out with Hyunjin

Channie: I can tell something is wrong

 

Seungseung: okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin walked down the park trail letting the slight breeze and sounds of children laughing occupy his mind. He knew what was coming. Was he prepared? No, not in the slightest, but they had to do this. He strolled down the familiar trail until he reached the spot. Their spot. Seungmin was already there; he sat facing the pond and his knees tucked up to his chest. Hyunjin took a calming breath before taking a seat next to him. 

 

Silence.

 

The two sat there as the beginning of the sunset illuminated the sky. Seungmin looked down at their reflection in the pond. He observed how serene the situation seemed. This is what he wanted. This is what he NEEDED. Not necessarily romance or love, but just him and Hyunjin no matter the status of their relationship. He watched as Hyunjin’s gaze drew lower to meet his own in the reflection of the pond. 

 

Perfect.

 

The sky, the pond, their faces, were all bathed in golden light. The two boys looked up at each other. Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s body. The tears started to fall as Seunmin muttered a small, “I’m sorry,” into Hyunjin’s shoulder. They pulled away and analyzed each other’s tear stained faces before they started laughing. 

 

“That was so stupid,” Hyunjin chuckled

 

 “Agreed,” Seungmin replied.

 

Hyunjin looked down at his clasped hands. Maybe they wouldn’t date. Maybe in the future they would, but, right now, Hyunjin was content with what they had. Feelings aside, Hyunjin always wanted to stay with Seungmin. “Friends forever?” He asked.

“Friends forever,” Seungmin confirmed as he laid his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

And they always would be.


	18. HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!

 

3:00 am

*HOLOsexuals*

* Cyberchase and jeggings have been added to the chat*

 

BraceBoi: Guys its Halloween

 

Cyberchase: no it's not?

 

yeDAMNboi: um, yes it is.

yeDAMNboi: it has been since September first and you know it!

 

Cyberchase: next you're gonna tell me candy corn is good!

 

BraceBoi: it is?

 

yeDAMNboi: I love it so much actually fight me on it

 

notaphase: did I hear Halloween??

notaphase: I’m here for a spooky time

 

Koalix: yeeesss my favorite holiday!!

 

Cyberchase: is this normal?

Cyberchase: what is going on???

 

LaArdilla: hey why aren’t you asleep?

LaArdilla: aren’t you usually asleep by now?

 

jeggings: yeah but we stayed up talking 

jeggings: everything is fine now

 

MamaBear: oh thank god my children are okay!

MamaBear: I was so worried

MamaBear: also seungmin get your ass back to Chan’s house

 

jeggings: nah he’s at mine 

jeggings: it’s okay

 

Fire: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cyberchase: not like that.

 

Fire: okay....

 

Cyberchase: seriously 

Cyberchase: we decided to stay friends 

 

Koalix: I’m happy that you guys worked things out

 

notaphase: yeah

notaphasd: even though we don’t get along all the time, Seungmin, I was genuinely worried

 

BraceBoi: yay!

 

yeDAMNboi: well guess I misread the situation 

yeDAMNboi: but I’m happy for you guys

 

LaArdilla: it’s too early to be this soft

 

Fire: agreed

 

CHANcla: OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE MY FRIEND IS SO UNCULTURED!

CHANcla: not any of you don’t worry

CHANcla: actually seungmin for not liking candy corn but that’s not the point!!!

 

Cyberchase: I feel attacked

 

jeggings: I mean it’s alright..

 

Fire: yeah I don’t like it either

 

Koalix: I bet you guys put the milk before the cereal too

 

Cyberchase: ew no

 

Fire: that’s just wrong

Fire: whoever does that, leave.

 

*MamaBear has left the chat*

 

notaphase: uummm what?

 

*CHANcla has added MamaBear back to the chat*

 

MamaBear: ONLY SOMETIMES!!!

 

jeggings: my own mother.

jeggings: who could’ve guessed

 

CHANcla: GUYS NOT IMPORTANT!!!

CHANcla: so I was on FT with my friend Jack and he started to say, “Hi my name is...” so I said “Jared. I’m 19...” and then he was like, “Your name’s not Jared.”

CHANcla: and like I'm not one to quote vines very often, but SERIOUSLY!!

 

Cyberchase: tragic 

 

yeDAMNboi: can we go back to the topic of Halloween?

yeDAMNboi: BLEASE!

 

LaArdilla: hey what do you call an alligator in a vest?

 

jeggings: why would you need to know that

 

notaphase: oh god please no

notaphase: I can't handle this

 

*notaphase has left the chat*

 

Koalix: babe no!

 

LaArdilla: an INVESTIGATOR!!!

 

Koalix: nvm me too

 

*Koalix has left the chat*

 

MamaBear: I am CACKLING 

 

CHANcla: good one

 

Fire: I can't believe I'm dating you

Fire: that was awful

Fire: please never do that again

 

LaArdilla: oh believe me I have more where that came from

 

BraceBoi: that's okay 

BraceBoi: no need to share :)

 

*Koalix and not a phase have been added back to the chat*

 

Fire: I'm leaving you

 

LaArdilla:[img.](https://www.google.com/search?q=psat+memes+2017&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=insv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwie-rG2lOvdAhWBdt8KHTRbC-sQ_AUIESgB&biw=768&bih=928#imgrc=SL1sr6d5CoSI7M:&isa=y)

 

Cyberchase: sorry to break it to you

Cyberchase: if anything you're the shrimp in that relationship 

 

CHANcla: we don't even take the PSATs?

CHANcla: where did you even get that

 

Koalix: from me

Koalix: which I got from ma boi Eric 

 

yeDAMNboi: I don't get it but it's funny

 

BraceBoi: OMG YEDAM!

BraceBoi: that reminds me of that other one 

 

yeDAMNboi: oh you mean when Chenle asked Jisung which one of us is the Seagrass and whic one of us is the clam in this relationship?

 

BraceBoi: yeah that!

BraceBoi: tbh I'm the clam

 

yeDAMNboi: oh totally 

 

MamaBear: you guys make no sense

 

jeggings: make money, make sense!

 

Cyberchase: sometimes I question your sanity

 

notaphase: yeah it's like that with Lix too

 

Koalix: I may be a psychopath but I'm your psychopath 

 

Fire: that doesn't sound very safe

 

Koalix: it came out better in my head

 

CHANcla: guys it's really early and I need sleep

 

Cyberchase: you sleep?

Cyberchase: what kinda comedy show are we putting on today

 

CHANcla: correction

CHANcla: I haven't slept in two days and would like to rest now

 

BraceBoi: sounds about right

 

yeDAMNboi: take care hyung!

 

MamaBear: you are too precious for this world

MamaBear: now all of you at least pretend to sleep!

 

notaphase: yes mom.

 

MamaBear:   :)

 

notaphase: *sleeping*

 

 


	19. Cha cha cha channie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know his birthday already passed, but I'm still making this chapter.

 

4:56pm

*HOLOsexuals*

 

BraceBoi: 27 days

 

Fire: um should I be scared???

 

yeDAMNboi: until halloween

 

Fire: oh.

 

BraceBoi: since Seungmin doesn't seem so enthused, we've decided to add a little spook to the chat every day

 

notaphase: IMPORTANT MEETING!!!

 

Fire: is that a part of it? 

 

*notaphase has kicked CHANcla out of the chat*

 

yeDAMNboi: no?

 

notaphase: don't add him back

 

Cyberchase: you absolute psycho

Cyberchase: what are you DOING???

 

notaphase: wait wait just listen

notaphase: we need to do something for Chan's birthday

 

jeggings: won't he notice that he's not in the chat??

 

Koalix: no

Koalix: he's working on stuff for 3RACHA

 

MamaBear: yup, that'll do the trick

 

yeDAMNnboi: what's a 3RACHA?

 

LaArdilla: oh hunty. let me tell you!

LaArdilla: *pulls up a 35 slide PowerPoint* 

 

BraceBoi: please stop

BraceBoi: no one wants to hear you go on a rant about your rap troupe

 

LaArdilla: you literally just spoiled it

LaArdilla: Minho!

 

Fire: what

Fire: oh right

Fire: how dare you disrespect my boyfriend you thot! Begone you foul creature, back from whence you came!

 

MamaBear: that sounds very rehearsed 

 

yeDAMNboi: hey!

yeDAMNboi: please don't talk to innie like that!

 

Fire: I'm sorry I didn't mean it!

 

BraceBoi: it's cool

Brace: neither you nor Jisung threaten me in the slightest 

 

jeggings: oof 

jeggings: Jeongin's out here wildin 

 

Koalix: go off!!

 

notaphase: Jisung just say what you need to say and let's move on.

 

LaArdilla: 3RACHA is comprised of three (3) members: me, Chan, and Changbin.

LaArdilla: we write, produce, and sometimes perform music (mostly rap).

 

notaphase: okay now back to today's topic

notaphase: Chan's birthday.

 

Cyberchase: oh yeah that reminds me

Cyberchase: why are you planning it? I thought Woojin normally did

 

MamaBear: I do, but Changbin and Felix asked if they could this year.

 

Fire: AND FELIX!!!!!

Fire: oh no

 

Koalix: what's that supposed to mean huh?

 

Cyberchase: it means that this is gonna get a lot crazier than expected 

 

notaphase: N E WAYS!!!

notaphase: I want to have the party this weekend

notaphase: does anyone have any ideas for a party that they would like to share?

notaphase: preferably something that won't cost a lot of money

 

jeggings: hmmmm

jeggings: how about going out to do something, and then having a surprise party at someone's house

 

BraceBoi: who's house?

BraceBoi: it can't be Chan's, so that leaves out Felix and Seungmin, too

 

MamaBear: we can have it at mine

 

Koalix: perfect!

 

Fire: wooj, can you please be in charge of cooking?

Fire: I don't trust Changbin or Felix in the kitchen after last time

 

MamaBear: do you really think I'd let the be anywhere near a kitchen??

 

yeDAMNboi: what happened last time

 

LaArdilla: let's just say, multiple small fires, eggs in strange places, frosting on the ground, the entire kitchen plus them a mess, and a very questionable birthday cake

 

Koalix: ah those were the good days

 

notaphase: I never want to bake again

 

yeDAMNboi: wow

 

BraceBoi: and that is why Woojin bakes our birthday cakes 

 

Cyberchase: okay so Woojin is on cake duty

 

notaphase: stop trying to do my job!

notaphase: okay so Woojin is on cake duty...

notaphase: who wants to be on decorations??

 

jeggings: oH ME!

jeggings: which already means that Seungmin is helping 

 

BraceBoi: Yedam and I will help toooo

 

Koalix: okay so how about Minho and Jisung on shopping duty?

 

Fire: done

 

LaArdilla: yus!

 

MamaBear: but no extra items bc we on a budget 

 

notaphase: and that leaves Felix and me to plan the rest!

 

Cyberchase: dear god, please save us

 

notaphase: if I add chan back, will be see the messages we sent after I kicked him out?

 

MamaBear: no

 

*notaphase has added CHANcla back to the chat*

*Fire has changed CHANclas name to Chaniel*

 

Fire: I thought it was necessary 

Fire: I didn't get the pun

 

Chaniel: wow thanks Minho 

Chaniel: just saw that notification and it reminded me that I should mute the chat

 

LaArdilla: why?

 

Chaniel: I'm working on stuff for our new song

 

Koalix: I was just about to start dinner, why don't you take a break?

 

Cyberchase: excuse me?

 

Chaniel: why don't I make dinner Felix

 

Koalix: oh I see how it is

Koalix: you don't trust me

 

BraceBoi: Felix, I wouldn't trust you with my fish

 

jeggings: you don't trust anyone with your fish 

jeggings: the only other person you let near your fish besides you is Yedam

 

yeDAMNboi: that's because I got it for him

yeDAMNboi: and I have boyfriend privileges

 

MamaBear: I looked after his fish once

 

Cyberchase: sorry I just panicked a bit when Felix stated that he was making dinner 

Cyberchase: but yeah Jeongin's fish is like his child 

 

notaphase: now I want a pet

notaphase: I'm getting a pet

 

Koalix: can I help name it?

 

notaphase: of course. We will name it and we will love it and it will be ours

 

Koalix: yay!

 

Fire: look what you've done Hyunjin 

Fire: you got them talking about pets 

Fire: and now we're getting an addition to the family 

 

notaphase: I think I want a lizard 

 

Chaniel: please make responsible decisions 

 

MamaBear: this I going to be a long week

 

notaphase: I did some research and I'm gonna get a bearded dragon

 

jeggings: aw they're so cute

 

Cyberchase: personally, I am all for this decision

Cyberchase: I love lizards

 

Chaniel: very nice

Chaniel: I'm gonna go now

 

Braceboi: by hyung

 

yeDAMNboi: adios!

 

 

 

*notaphase has kicked Chaniel out of the chat*

 

 

notaphase: Lix said he just muted the chat so we're good

 

MamaBear: okay so his favorite cake flavor is marble cake

MamaBear: I asked his mom

 

Koalix: name it falcor 

 

Cyberchase: what?

 

Koalix: like from the Neverending Story...

 

jeggings: oh u meant the lizard

 

notaphase: that's perfect

notaphase: there's no turning back now

 

BraceBoi: did you know that all lizards carry sour vanilla?

 

MamaBear: oh honey no

 

BraceBoi: *salmonella 

BraceBoi: stupid autocorrect 

 

notaphase: that won't stop me

notaphase: I'm pretty sure I'm immune to that

notaphase: I've eaten a raw egg before

 

MamaBear: please never do that again

 

LaArdilla: why???

 

Koalix: I told him not to, but he said that he was try ping to get sick so he didn't have to go to school. 

 

Cyberchase: that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life 

 

notaphase: it didn't work tho 

 

yeDAMNboi: y'all are crazy

 

Fire: you get used to it 

 

notaphase: salmonella aside

notaphase: what do we want to do before we go to Woojins house?

 

Koalix: we were thinking a movie?

 

Cyberchase: I like that idea.

 

MamaBear: I just asked chan if he wanted to go see a movie with us on Saturday and he said sure

MamaBear: he said that he's been wanting to see the new marvel movie

 

BraceBoi: VENOM!!!

 

notaphase: sounds like a plan then.

notaphase: operation Chan's Birthday is afoot

 

LaArdilla: are you sure it's not a hand

 

jeggings: or even a leg?

 

notaphase: actually shut up.

 

 


	20. The Archives - box 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is more serious than my other chapters. It does cover some issues that some people might be sensitive to. This is a forewarning.

Dates unknown  
Times unknown

 

*Chan to Woojin*

 

Chan: woojin

Chan: I’m so scared

 

Woojin: hey, are you okay?

Woojin: what’s wrong?

Woojin: what are you afraid of

 

Chan:... 

Chan: myself.

 

 

*Woojin to Chan*

 

Woojin: chan

Woojin: please answer your phone

Woojin: I’m really getting concerned

Woojin: PLEASE!

Woojin: you can’t just give me an answer like that and then stop talking 

Woojin: you’re making me worried!

Woojin: please be okay

 

Chan: I’m sorry

Chan: I don’t want to talk about it

 

Woojin: please Chan, you can’t just leave me in the dark like this

Woojin: I want to help you through whatever this is

 

Chan: I really want to, but I’m afraid you’ll hate me too

 

Woojin: you know I would never

Woojin: please Chan I know you better than anyone. We’ve been best friends since you moved here. I care about you so much and I can’t stand watching you hurt.

 

Chan: you don’t know me as well as you think you do.

 

 

*Woojin to Chan*

 

Woojin: please just tell me

 

Chan: only if you promise me something 

Chan: don’t leave me 

 

Woojin: I’m your best friend

Woojin: I promise you that I will never leave

 

Chan: I..

Chan: I’m not a boy, Woojin

 

Woojin: Chan

 

Chan: and it’s okay if you hate me for being something that I’m not

Chan: I’m used to the hate 

 

Woojin: Chan that’s okay

Woojin: how could I hate you for that

Woojin: no matter how you identify I’m okay with it

 

Chan: so many people have told me that I don’t deserve to call myself a boy. Or even a human at that

Chan: that’s why I moved here. To start my life as a new person, but it’s so hard to live with all the hate forced inside me

 

Woojin: I’m always going to be here to support you

Woojin: until the day I die

 

Chan: thank you 

Chan: thank you so so so much

 

Woojin: I love you

 

Chan: I love you too

 

 

*Chan to Woojin*

 

Chan: WOOJIN!

Chan: congratulations!!!!!

 

Woojin: on what?

 

Chan: oh did you not find out??

Chan: go to the music room!

 

Woojin: I’m there now?

 

Chan: THE LIST!!!

 

Woojin: OH MY GOD I GOT THE PART! 

 

Chan: YOU GOT THE PART!!!!!!

 

Woojin: I’m so happy right now ahhhhh

 

Chan: we should go out to celebrate!

Chan: wanna go to JYP’s???

 

Woojin: you know it’s my favorite

Woojin: but I’m gonna have to pass on going out

Woojin: my mom wants us to have family dinner tonight.

 

Chan: oh :(

 

Woojin: you’re more than welcome to come over 

 

Chan: really!

 

Woojin: ofc!

 

 

*Woojin to Chan*

 

 

Woojin: I know you’re not answering your phone right now, but I just want you to know I’m here to talk

 

Chan: hey..

 

Woojin: everything alright??

 

Chan: no :(

Chan: I really thought it was gonna work out

 

Woojin: listen, she’s insane for not seeing what a great guy you are, and if she’s judging you because of the fact that your transgender then she can go suck a toe

 

Chan: no it’s not that

Chan: I broke up with her 

 

Woojin: ???

 

Chan: I just couldn’t give her as much as she was giving me.

Chan: I don’t know why, or what was preventing me, but I just know that I couldn’t keep leading her on if I didn’t feel the same.

 

Woojin: oh, I’m sorry, Chan

Woojin: I didn’t know it was like that

 

Chan: it’s okay

Chan: Jihyo and I decided to stay friends 

 

Woojin: well at least it’s not one of those awkward hostile breakups

 

Chan: yeah

Chan: can I come over tho?

 

Woojin: should I get the ice cream?

 

Chan: yes please

 

 

*Chan to Woojin*

 

Chan: you are my best friend

Chan: I love you so much

Chan: please don’t leave me

Chan: are you reading these?

_read_

Chan: good

Chan: I need you to stay strong okay

Chan: take a deep breath

Chan: everything is going to be okay, Woojin

Chan: and just think about it, you have so much to look forward to 

Chan: you have the lead roll in the play, we’re gonna go apple picking this weekend, you’re brother is coming home to see you

Chan: he was a bitch

Chan: don’t let him effect you like this

Chan: you are so much stronger than this and you know it

Chan: I love you

 

Woojin: Chan?

Woojin: will you stay with me forever?

 

Chan: oh of course

Chan: we’ll always be best friends 

Chan: and we’ll take on the world together 

 

Woojin: thank you

Woojin: I love you

 

Woojin: maybe a little too much

_message not sent_


	21. Tik Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I’m even doing anymore lol.

 

4:30am

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Chaniel: THANK YOU GUYSSSS ILYSM!!!!

Chaniel: I can’t believe you did all of that for meee!

 

MamaBear: np we love you too so of course we would want your birthday to be special.

 

LaArdilla: yeah! Plus we had a lot of fun too!

 

*LaArdilla changed their name to Sung*

 

Fire: lol Felix tho

 

*Fire changed their name to Min*

 

Min: @Koalix what were you on last night

 

Koalix: 2 hours of sleep, caffeine, and sugar

 

notaphase: I should really keep an eye on your sugar intake

notaphase: it’s really not healthy

 

Sung: uwu you care about him

 

Cyberchase: WHAT IS THAT JISUNG!!!

 

Sung: ???

Sung: uwu?

 

Cyberchase: get that out of my face

 

jeggings: UWU

 

Cyberchase: it really be that way sometimes

 

MamaBear: I don’t get it

 

yeDAMNboi: it’s like a little face you make when something is cute

yeDAMNboi: (uwu)

 

MamaBear: oh I see it

 

Chaniel: you radiate dumb uwu energy 

 

notaphase: y’all

notaphase: where am I 

 

Koalix: my house?

Koalix: how do you not recognize it

 

Min: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

notaphase: is this a new room then???

 

Koalix: no it’s just the guest room

 

notaphase: oh makes sense then

 

BraceBoi: aw I was ready for some tea

BraceBoi: turns out nothing happened

 

Cyberchase: oh that’s where you’re wrong

 

Chaniel: very very wrong

 

*Chat between Binnie, Channie, and Seungie*

 

Binnie: shut.

Binnie: I have so much dirt on both of you

Binnie: you better watch your backs

 

*HOLOsexuals*

 

Min: TEA

 

Sung: spill it

Sung: spill it all

 

jeggings: THROW IT IN THE HARBOR!

 

MamaBear: what?

 

Cyberchase: we don’t need to recreate the Boston Tea Party thanks

 

BraceBoi: the what?

 

yeDAMNboi: what is that

 

Cyberchase: a historical event that happened in the US

 

Min: shut up I wanna hear what happened 

 

Chaniel: no can do fellas

Chaniel: I’m afraid we’ve shared enough

 

Cyberchase: dw it wasn’t anything nasty

Cyberchase: more embarrassing 

 

notaphase: －＿－

 

Koalix: yes

Koalix: now let’s please drop this topic of conversation

Koalix: thank you

 

Sung: we’ll find out eventually 

 

MamaBear: sorry Sung but this is one I don’t think I can pull off

MamaBear: if it’s Changbin then I don’t wanna mess with that

 

notaphase: I have dirt on you all

 

jeggings: how tho

 

yeDAMNboi: even me???

 

notaphase: yes even you

notaphase: I lurk in the shadows 

 

jeggings: not creepy at all hyung

 

BraceBoi: we have dirt on you too 

 

Chaniel: oh no my boy

Chaniel: Changbin sees some of the most embarrassing moments that you’ve ever had

 

Koalix: oh how I love my boyfriend 

 

BraceBoi: I’m ready to accept death

BraceBoi: all of our time on earth is slowly ticking away anyways

 

Min: tik tok

Min: @Chaniel @Sung @notaphase

 

jeggings: tik tik on the clock

 

Sung: we love Ke$ha

 

MamaBear: jeongin u good??

 

yeDAMNboi: it’s existential crisis Tuesday

yeDAMNboi: don’t worry abt it

 

Cyberchase: you have that scheduled??!

 

BraceBoi: yes.

 

Koalix: it’s actually quite interesting

Koalix: I’ve tried it with them before

 

Chaniel: why? 

 

Koalix: cause I wanted to know how Changbin feels every day

 

notaphase: you’re really pushing it today

 

Koalix: :(

 

notaphase:,,,

notaphase: <3

 

Koalix: <3 :)

 

Cyberchase: whipped

 

Min: binnie is WHIPPED!

 

notaphase: shut

 

jeggings: wait 

jeggings: Yedam do you do this too

 

yeDAMNboi: yes.

 

Sung: couple goals

 

Min: couples that contemplate their existence together stay together

 

Chaniel: wow you used big words, Minho

 

Min: I actually pay attention in school sometimes Chan!

 

Sung: he googled it

 

MamaBear: no mercy 

 

jeggings: I want food

jeggings: I’m gonna get food

jeggings: any requests???

 

BraceBoi: FOOD!

BraceBoi: lets get pizza!

 

yeDAMNboi: yum!

yeDAMNboi: I agree!

 

Chaniel: I see how it is

Chaniel: the existential crisis ends as soon as food is mentioned 

 

BraceBoi:,,,

 

jeggings: okay I’ll get like three large pizzas

jeggings: but they’re only going to be cheese cause we don’t need a war over pizza toppings 

jeggings: yes I’m looking at you Minho and Changbin 

 

notaphase: PINEAPPLE DOES NOT BELONG ON PIZZA!

 

Min: FUCK YOU YES IT DOES!

 

jeggings: STOP OR NO PIZZA!!

 

notaphase: fine

 

Min: we’ll handle this later

 

Chaniel: we can all come over to mine

 

Sung: PARTY AT DAD’S HOUSE!!!!

 

Chaniel: oh god

 

 

 


	22. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone okay?

2:00pm

*HOLOsexuals*

*Chaniel has changed the chat name to Get_Cool*

 

MamaBear: oh no not this

 

Chaniel: it doesn’t matter if the the world is a cold place

Chaniel: cause I’m getting CooOooOLer!!

 

*Cyberchase changed their name to Shoot_Me*

 

Shoot_Me: why

Shoot_Me: why did I have to read that

 

jeggings: everything good Minnie???

 

Shoot_Me: not after reading THAT!

 

Chaniel: it wasn’t that bad :(

 

Sung: you’re right

Sung: it could’ve been much worse

 

Min: you’ve told me the stories 

Min: it would be a lot worse...

 

BraceBoi: ooooh it’s bully Chan Hyung day!

 

MamaBear: come on it wasn’t terrible

 

notaphase: since when do you like Chan’s jokes?

 

MamaBear: oh I don’t

MamaBear: that one was just less horrible than the rest

 

Koalix: sounds like someone is soft

 

yeDAMNboi: oh god i just scrolled up

yeDAMNboi: just whyyyy

 

*Private chat between Chaniel and MamaBear*

 

Chaniel: hey wooj?

 

MamaBear: hey what’s up??

 

Chaniel: we need to talk

 

MamaBear: why, did something happen?

MamaBear: did I do something?

 

Chaniel: no it’s just...

Chaniel: I’m gonna be straightforward with you here

Chaniel: whatever feelings you have for me, you shouldn’t

 

MamaBear: I’m confused 

 

Chaniel: you see, Minho informed me that he thinks you have a big fat crush on me?

 

MamaBear: I do? Since when? 

MamaBear: would’ve been nice if he had told me cause honestly I had no idea.

 

Chaniel: so... you don’t like me?

Chaniel: you’re giving me very mixed signals here 

 

MamaBear: well of course I like you, but in a best friend kind of way.

MamaBear: and Minho probably misinterpreted what I said the other day

 

Chaniel: ,,,

 

MamaBear: I was texting you and I groaned to myself about how I care too much about you.

MamaBear: sometimes I feel like I care about you guys and your well-being more than I care about myself

 

Chaniel: oh... why didn’t you tell me??

 

MamaBear: because this is something I have to work out on my own.

MamaBear: don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you if I ever need help

 

Chaniel: you better cause if I find out otherwise I’m coming over to your house and forcibly helping you with the power of love

 

MamaBear: thanks for understanding:)

 

*Get_Cool*

 

Sung: where did Chan and Woojin go??

 

BraceBoi: I could ask the same question about that Changlix story from the other day...

 

notaphase: no.

 

Shoot_Me: I 

Shoot_Me: will NOT 

Shoot_Me: tell you

Shoot_Me: L8r haters

 

BraceBoi: okay

 

Min: that seems sus  

 

jeggings: does it??

 

yeDAMNboi: very actually..

 

Koalix: I’ll be watching you seungmin

Koalix: don’t even THINK about uttering a word on the incident 

 

yeDAMNboi: it was really that bad huh??

 

notaphase: we are dropping this topic of conversation!

 

Chaniel: oh yeah it was that bad

 

MamaBear: I wanna know now :(

 

Shoot_Me: look who’s finally back

 

Min: so what happened you two?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Chaniel: don’t you wish you knew

 

Sung: god why does everyone keep everything a secret in this friend group!!!

 

BraceBoi: ikr

BraceBoi: also go lmr 

 

Koalix: AWWW THAT’S SOOO CUUUUTTTEEEE!!!

 

yeDAMNboi: (//∇//)

yeDAMNboi: babe!

 

(I will insert the picture later cause I drew it and wanted to include it in the fix somehow)

 

 

4:13pm

*Private chat between Jinnie and Minnie*

 

Jinnie: why is a building called a building?

 

Minnie: what?

 

Jinnie: it’s already built so why call it a building??

 

Minnie: you’ve been spending too much time with Felix

Minnie: like seriously what are you on??

 

Jinnie: maybe eating that Fun Dip from two Halloweens ago wasn’t such a smart idea...

 

Minnie: yep that’s it

Minnie: we’re cutting down on the time you spend with Felix and Jisung

 

Jinnie: :(

Jinnie: my head hurts

Jinnie: why is my lizard pink???

 

Minnie: aaaannd we’re going to the ER

Minnie: this is the second time this month 

 

Jinnie: what was the first time?

 

Minnie: the incident.

 

 

5:35pm

*Get_Cool*

 

Shoot_Me: whoever told Hyunjin to eat that Fun Dip has got something coming

 

Koalix: it wasn’t me

 

Min: it was him

 

Sung: babe you’re not supposed to eat him out like that

 

Min: it was also him^

 

Sung: why do I love you?

 

Shoot_Me: how did I know it was you two?

Shoot_Me: EVERYONE GATHER AROUND THE GROUPCHAT CAUSE IT’S TEA TIME!!

 

notaphase: god Felix why’d you have to go and almost poison Hyunjin like that

 

Koalix: IT WAS JISUNG TOO!

 

Chaniel: is this what I think it is

 

Shoot_Me: I’m prepared to handle the consequences 

Shoot_Me: so who wants to hear about the incident!

 

notaphase: Seungmin Alexander Kim!

 

MamaBear: ???

 

Shoot_Me: so...

Shoot_Me: it was a lovely night after Chan hyung’s birthday. Chan, Felix, Changbin, and I were all in the living room and we were bored as hell.

 

notaphase: you better run Seungmin

notaphase: I’m coming for you

 

Shoot_Me: anyways Chan has a Wii in our flat so Mr. Lee Felix decides that it’s a good idea to challenge Changbin to a Just Dance battle at 1 in the morning... yeah we can all see where this is going... so Chan and I just let them be for a while, but then we hear two yells and then two thuds.

 

Koalix: yes, Death, I’m ready to go now!!!

 

Shoot_Me: Chan and I run into the livinegbalalx

 

Sung: are you having a stroke?

 

BraceBoi: Seungmin???

 

Shoot_Me: you thought I was joking? Bitch no! We aren’t talking about this! -Changbin

 

notaphase: now that that’s taken care of...

 

Chaniel: basically they were too close to each other and the final pose required them to fling their arms out. This resulted in Changbin being hit in the forehead by Felix, and Felix being hit in the gut by Changbin. We had to drive Changbin to the ER and found out that he’s concussed.

Chaniel: all because Felix hit him in the head with a Wii remote. 

Chaniel: he also has a huge bruise on his forehead but you can’t see it because of his emo bangs.

 

Koalix: CHAN!!!

Koalix: WE TRUSTED YOU!!!

 

Chaniel: Changbin doesn’t know where I am right now, so I’m safe

 

notaphase: SEUNGMIN THOUGHT HE WAS STRAIGHT UNTIL HE KISSED A GIRL AND PUKED!!

notaphase: CHAN ONLY FOUND OUT SANTA ISN’T REAL WHEN JIHYO WAS TALKING ABOUT IT LAST YEAR!

 

Koalix: you were warned.

 

Shoot_Me: the nurse also walked in on them making out.

 

yeDAMNboi: this is it chief 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Okay so here’s that drawing I promised earlier. I drew it before I wrote the chapter and had to include it somehow.)

[Jeongdam Post](https://roseblue-doodles.tumblr.com/post/179904022392) 


	23. I thought we were okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some angst~

 

2:43

*Private chat between Jinnie<3 and Minnie<3*

*Minnie<3 changed their name to Seungmin*

*Seungmin changed Jinnie<3’s name to Hyunjin*

 

Seungmin: what the fuck 

Seungmin: are you actually shitting me right now!?

 

Hyunjin: what the fuck is your issue?

Hyunjin: you know you can can talk to me 

Hyunjin: we’re in the same room

 

Seungmin: yes, but there are _other people_ here, Hyunjin.

Seungmin: why are you so frustrating!!

 

Hyunjin: I’M frustrating

Hyunjin: how am I the bad guy here?

Hyunjin: you’re blowing this way out of proportion

 

Seungmin: am I really?

Seungmin: I guess this just shows what’s really important to you

Seungmin: and apparently I, your best friend since fucking BIRTH, can just be brushed aside.

 

Hyunjin: not everything is about YOU you know

Hyunjin: and tbh I thought we were past this

 

Seungmin: past what?!

Seungmin: this has nothing to do with that

Seungmin: this is because once HE stepped into your life you decide you can completely drop your friends.

 

Hyunjin: whatever

Hyunjin: I’m leaving 

 

Seungmin: take him with you.

 

 

He didn’t actually expect Hyunjin to act like this. It wasn’t like him at all. Usually, when Seungmin acted mad towards him, he would ask what was wrong. This time it was obviously different. When Hyunjin grabbed _his_ hand and walked away. 

Jealous? No, Seungmin wasn’t jealous. Mad? Yes, Seungmin was livid. “YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! STOP FUCKING WITH HYUNJIN’S BRAIN!” 

Hyunjin turned around and flared at Seungmin. “Seriously, Seungmin, I don’t understand what your issue is with him. He’s done nothing wrong and you just decide that he’s some sort of sewer rat!” 

This just made him even more mad. Seungmin got up from his seat, blew right past Hyunjin, and grabbed Hyunjin’s new “boyfriend” by the arm. “Come with me, rat.”

 “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!” Hyunjin shouted as he began to follow them.

 “To talk,” Seungmin said before disappearing from Hyunjin’s sight.

 

 

 “Listen here, Jaehwan..” Seungmin started.

 “It’s Jukwon.” 

 “I couldn’t give two shits what your name is, okay?! All I care about right now is stopping whatever abusive relationship, if you can even call it a relationship, you and Hyunjin have!” Seungmin spat at Jukwon’s face.

     Jukwon scoffed before shoving Seungmin back a little. “Oh no,” he started, his voice laced with sarcasm, “you found me out. What _ever_  shall I _do?”_

He laughed, putting his hands in his pockets as he sauntered up to Seungmin. He pushed Seungmin up against the wall and put his hand right next to his head. “Why don’t you shut that pretty little mouth of yours, okay?”

 “You don’t even like Hyunjin, do you?” Seungmin hissed through his clenched teeth.

 “Why, are you gonna go tell your precious Hyunjinnie that I’m only using him? You know, you’re not so bad yourself. I could make more use of you than that dumbass if you weren’t such a brat!”

Jukwon knocked back by a sudden blow to his stomach. Seungmin looked up from where he was standing, shaking in fear, to see a seething Hyunjin standing over the older boy, tears streaming down his face. “Get up and LEAVE!” Hyunjin shouted, voice shaking from the pure anger within him.

 “Woah whah, babe, this isn’t what it-“

 “Cut the SHIT Jukwon! I heard everything,” Hyunjin shoved him back. “And don’t call me babe.” 

Hynjin turned and grabbed Seungmin by the arm, taking him away from the scene as he began to break down in tears. “You knew, huh?” He mumbled quietly as their pace began to slow “I should’ve listened.”

 

 

     They reached Chan’s apartment and walked straight to Seungmin’s room without greeting anyone. Hyunjin flopped straight onto Seungmin’s bed and cuddled up to his plushies. Seungmin shut the door to signal that he wanted privacy. “Why did you do it, Seungmin?” He heard Hyunjin’s voice squeak out from behind him.

     Why did he do it? Just seeing Hyunjin being changed and taken advantage of made him so... mad. Yes, Hyunjin was his friend, but this time it was more than that. Hyunjin sat up on Seungmin’s bed to look at his best friend. 

     Seungmin’s brain was going a million miles a minute. Before he could even process his actions, his body just let it happen. He stepped towards Hyunjin and looked down at his doe eyes. “Why did I do this?” He questioned before bending downwind connecting his lips with Hyunjin’s. 

     It was awkward, but it was soft and nice. It was sweet, but sad, too. The emotions spilling out made it feel so many ways. As Seungmin pulled away, the only thing he needed to know is that it felt right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! This is kinda shit, but I just felt like I had to do it.. Idk what their relationship is gonna be after this, so just bear with me.


	24. Pencil it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so parts of this are low key based off of a debate that happened in APUSH recently so... enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my first friend on Tumblr! @fur-lix, this one’s for you!

“Seungmin, stop.” Hyunjin gently pushed the younger away. “I-I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me for this.”

     Seungmin stepped back to take in Hyunjin’s state. Taking a good look at the boy, he realized that, emotionally, he was not okay. “Jinnie, you know that I would never hate you..” he trailed off as he placed a firm hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 “The thing is, Minnie, I don’t know anymore.” He looked up at Seungmin with tears still streaming down his face. 

     When he looked into Hyunjin’s tear-filled eyes, it felt like his heart broke. He never realized just how much pain Hyunjin was in until this moment. Seungmin carfully took a seat next to Hyunjin and wrapped him in the tightest embrace he could. “I’m so so sorry, Hyunjin.” Now it was his turn to start crying.

     They sat there just like that until they fell asleep. Seungmin was woken up by the stupid group chat. He sat up to check what was going on. As he made a grab for his phone, a very tired looking Hyunjin groggily sat up. “Morning, sunshine. Lookin’ great.” Seungmin giggled looking at the half-asleep boy in front of him.

 “Maybe you should look in the mirror, ugly,”  Hyunjin slurred.

     They both laughed and got out of bed to wash up. “We’re okay, right?” Seungmin asked.

 “Perfectly fine.” Hyunjin smiled before turning back to brush his teeth. 

     After washing up, the two boys decided to check out what fuckery was going on in the chat.

 

6:46am

*Get_Cool*

 

 

BraceBoi: I GOT MY BRACES OFF!!

 

*yeDAMNboi has changed BraceBoi’s name to Bubby*

 

yeDAMNboi: my BUBBY!

 

Bubby: STooOoOoOPp! >u<

 

MamaBear: stop I’m dropping my UWUs everywhere!

MamaBear: Congrats Innie!

 

Koalix: OH MY GOD YOUR BRACES!!

 

Sung: how does it feeeeel? 

 

Bubby: it feels weird

Bubby: but it’s better than having braces, sooo

 

Min: totally unrelated, BUT I have an important question..

Min: pencils

 

Shoot_Me: that’s not a question

 

Min: I’m not done!

Min: N E Ways... mechanical or wooden pencils?

 

Chaniel: NO 

Chaniwl: we are NOT bringing this into the group chat 

 

Min: too late 

 

MamaBear: I like a good old yellow Dixon Ticonderoga #2 pencil

 

notaphase: me too.  

notaphase: Mechanical pencils just feel weird

 

jeggings: that’s cause you’re an art nerd

 

Koalix: hey!

Koalix: but yeah I gotta agree with Hyunjin on this

Koalix: mechanical pencils are obv better

 

Sung: team mechanical pencil for the win

 

Shoot_Me: how can you seriously think that a dinky piece of plastic with some cheap pencil lead stuck in it is better than a masterfully crafted wooden pencil?!?!

 

Bubby: I like both :)

 

yeDAMNboy: me too

 

Chaniel: see the young ones get it

 

Min: NO YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE A SIDE!

Min: (choose mechanical)

 

MamaBear: Actually shut up

 

notaphase: you just wouldn’t get it

 

Sung: what is there to get?

Sung: those wooden pencils are temporary. They whittle down to nothing in a matter of weeks

Sung: mechanical pencils?

Sung: they’re forever

 

Shoot_Me: not if I crush it into shards

 

jeggings: :0

 

Koalix: you wouldn’t dare

 

yeDAMNboi: you guys are really passionate about this

 

Chaniel: LISTEN!

Chaniel: new rule: ABSOLUTELY NO DEBATES IN THE GROUP CHAT!

 

Koalix: but DAAAaaaAAAaAaD!

 

Chan: end of discussion!

 

Min: fuck you

 

Chaniel: no thanks fam

 

Bubby: soooo 

Bubby: now that the debate is over...

Bubby: who wants to come over for SNACKS!!

 

Sung: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Shoot_Me: you’re not excited at all are you there, bud

 

notaphase: why all of a sudden?

 

yeDAMNboi: we went out and bought a crap gone of food that innie couldn’t eat before 

yeDAMNboi: now we have too much

 

MamaBear: I’ll come over

MamaBear: you’re probably gonna need a parental figure to supervise 

MamaBear: we all know what happens with sugar

 

Chaniel: hey!

Chaniel: what about me?

 

MamaBear: really Chan 

 

notaphase: Chan, your like the worst one 

 

jeggings: I’LL COME TOO INNIE

 

Shoot_Me: guess that means I’m going too

 

Min: tea?

 

Bubby: YAY! Friends!

 

Shoot_Me: no tea

Shoot_Me: I literally have no choice 

Shoot_Me: He would drag me there even if I said no

 

jeggings: can’t stop a man from getting free food

 

Koalix: oh a mood!

 

notaphase: I’ll probably be late, so save me some

 

Sung: no promises 

 

notaphase: please?...

 

Koalix: YOU HEARD THE MAN SAVE HIM SOME!

 

Min: whipped

 

yeDAMNboi: wait!

yeDAMNboi: can I invite some friends, too??

 

Bubby: which ones??

 

yeDAMNboi: cabbage, bunny, sunshine, nana, and junnie, and no fun

 

Bubby: OH! I like those guys!

 

Chaniel: excuse me... WHOMST!

 

Koalix: oh are they the same guys from that one time??

 

Bubby: yee 

 

Chaniel: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

 

MamaBear: Taeyong’s 2000 and under kids

 

Sung: THOSE GUYS ARE COOL!

 

notaphase: is mork coming, to??

 

Shoot_Me: knowing Donghyuck, yes.

 

jeggings: oml bunny kid!

jeggings: I remember him

jeggings: we can be tol friends!

 

Min: let’s party!

 

Bubby: no

Bubby: It’s not a party it’s an intimate get together

 

Sung: CANDICE PARTY! CANDICE PARTY!

 

Min: DON’T CALL IT THAT IT’S JUST A GET TOGETHER!

 

notaphase: shut up with your phineas and ferb references

 

Chaniel: how do you guys even know what that is 

 

notaphase: take a wild guess..

 

Koalix:......

Koalix: all I’m saying is

Koalix: it wasn’t me.

 

Shoot_Me: you’re not fooling anyone, Felix

 

Min: I have the perfect conversation starter for our new friends!

 

Chaniel: I SWEAR TO GOD, Minho.

Chaniel: if you meantion the pencils ONE TIME!

 

Min: you’re no fun...

 

jeggings: you’re gonna do it anyways

 

Min: I know >:)


	25. Global Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s because of Global warming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to kill me after reading this. Also I feel like this is kinda short so sorry.

1:39pm

*Get_Cool*

 

Chaniel: I have a problem...

 

*Min has changed their name to LeeKnowUKnow*

 

LeeKnowUKnow: you failed math?

 

Chaniel: no.

Chaniel: It’s much more serious.

 

Shoot_Me: spit it out old man

 

MamaBear: don’t talk to your father like that peasant 

 

Chaniel: okay so like... girls are hot... but boys are also hot

Chaniel: why is everyone so damn hot?!

 

*Koalix has changed their name to SnowLix*

 

jeggings: oh man SAME!

 

SnowLix: global warming

 

notaphase: I love you but what the fuck?

 

SnowLix: aw you love me

 

yeDAMNboi: Felix really out here focusing on priorities

yeDAMNboi: also I’m sad to say, but I might not be super active anymore :( the performance group is doing intense training this week 

 

Bubby: good luck <3<3

Bubby: I’m gonna miss yooouuuuuu!!!!

 

yeDAMNboi: IM GONNA MISS YOU TOOOO <3 <3<3

 

Sung: ah young love

Sung: I remember the days

 

Shoot_Me: you’re literally 18 

Shoot_Me: get over yourself

 

notaphase: oof he told you

 

MamaBear: Chan are you good??

 

Chaniel: yee

Chaniel: also I got what you meant felix

 

SnowLix: obv

SnowLix: Aussie bros 5eva

 

LeeKnowUKnow: so Chan...

LeeKnowUKnow: whomst’ve you got the hots for

 

Chaniel: umm no one in particular

Chaniel: just like all the attractive people in the world 

 

Bubby: wow, that’s a lot

 

 

*Private chat between Leehoe and MainHoe*

 

LeeHoe: tell me who it really is~~

 

MainHoe: no one?

 

LeeHoe: omg! Do you like dos personas?!?!

 

MainHoe: I don’t speak Spanish, sorry.

 

LeeHoe: Chan seriously

LeeHoe: I promise I won’t tell a soul

 

MainHoe: .......

MainHoe: so you know how a while back I broke up with Jihyo...

MainHoe: well we’ve been talking more recently and we kind of still have feelings for each other, BUT

MainHoe: I told her I didn’t know cause I kindamaybesortalikesomeoneelsetoo.....

 

LeeHoe: fam.

LeeHoe: that’s AMAZING!

 

MainHoe: how exactly??

 

LeeHoe: you should ask her if she’s down with poly relationships~

 

MainHoe: oh my god

MainHoe: I forgot that existed

MainHoe: fuck give me a sec...

 

 

*Private Chat between HyoJi and ChanBang*

 

ChanBang: jihyo~*~*~

 

HyoJi: Christopher~*~*~

 

ChanBang: soooo...

ChanBang: I have a tinsie weensie question

 

HyoJi: shoot

 

ChanBang: what’s your opinion on polyamory..

 

HyoJi: like... I’m fine with it I guess

HyoJi: why?

 

ChanBang: no reason~

ChanBang: gtg bye :)

 

 

*Get_Cool*

 

jeggings: yo why did this chat just die so fast??

jeggings: Chan the man where u at?

 

Chaniel: I’m still here??

 

Shoot_Me: mad sus but okay

 

notaphase: ew you sound like Jisung

 

Sung: Hey!!

 

 

*Private chat between MainHoe and LeeHoe*

 

MainHoe: !!!!!!!

 

LeeHoe: go gettem boi

LeeHoe: wait whomst else are you crushing on!!!

 

MainHoe: hhhhhhhhhhhmaybewoojin?????

 

LeeHoe: oh thank god!

LeeHoe: I’ve been waiting for you two to get your shit together.

 

MainHoe: idk I’ve always thought of him as like... just a friend, but more recently... well that’s another story

MainHoe: but then he told me that he only liked me in a best friend way when I confronted him based off of what you said.. 

MainHoe: so now I’m a sad boi

 

LeeHoe: oh man you have no IDEA!

LeeHoe: now I’m gonna say this really slow

LeeHoe: That. Man. Is. Crushing. On. You. SO HARD!

 

MainHoe: ???no he’s not???

 

LeeHoe: after y’all texted he literally threatened my life because I almost “exposed” his crush on you 

LeeHoe: he covered up pretty nicely I see

 

MainHoe: ohmygodithinkimgonnadie.

 

LeeHoe: you’ll be fine

 

 

*Get_Cool*

 

SnowLix: okay but seriously

SnowLix: the adult line (minus Binnie binnie) is being rlly weird rn

 

Bubby: spill

 

Sung: what are y’all talking about behind our backs?!

 

MamaBear: I’m still here

MamaBear: I feel just as confused as all of you

 

LeeKnowUKnow: can I not put my phone down or something?

 

Shoot_Me: you can...

Shoot_Me: it’s just a little weird...

 

Chaniel: global warming

 

SnowLix: yeah BOIIIII!!!!

SnowLix: Get it!

 

jeggings: I’m sorry... WHAT

 

SnowLix: Aussies 5eva, mate

 

Chaniel: aussies 5eva

 

yeDAMNboi: what the actual fuck...

yeDAMNboi: I’m...

 

Bubby: <3

Bubby: me too tho

 

MamaBear: Chan have you been eating sugar again?

MamaBear: did you get enough sleep?

 

Chaniel: ajdhdkkalsljdkslal no.

 

notaphase: hence the name MamaBear

 

Shoot_Me: Chan which question did that answer???

 

Chaniel: both

 

Sung: you are a mess dude

 

Shoot_Me: Lix, you seem to know what’s going on here...

 

SnowLix: I do?

SnowLix: I thought chan was just referencing what I said from earlier

 

Bubby: dang I really wanted those juicy details

 

Chaniel: welp would you look at the time...

Chaniel: I have to go.

Chaniel: to work.

Chaniel: yes.

 

LeeKnowUKnow: I want to slap you

 

 

*Chat Created!*

*Chan has added Jihyo and Woojin to the chat*

 

Woojin: chan, didn’t you just say you had work?

 

Jihyo: Chan works??

Jihyo: also... who are you?

 

Woojin: oh, hi!

Woojin: I’m Kim Woojin, Chan’s friend.

 

Jihyo: I’m jihyo! Nice to meet you!

 

Woojin: oh yeah the pretty one from calculus

Woojin: didn’t you used to date chan?

 

Jihyo: stooooppp!!! You’re making me blush! 

Jihyo: and yes I did

 

Woojin: I made you blush???

 

Jihyo: I mean... yeah

Jihyo: any girl would blush when a cute guy calls them pretty~

 

Chan: ..... hey........

 

Jihyo: oh chan nice of you to finally join us!

 

Woojin: ooohh shade. I like you~

 

Jihyo: hhhhhhhh 

 

Chan: soooo... um I wanted to make this chat to... confront? Both of you

 

Woojin: Chan are you okay?

Woojin: I’m ready to listen to whatever you have to say 

 

Jihyo: whipped

Jihyo: oh wait I get it now

 

Chan: well Jihyo you seem to know where I’m going with this....

Chan: ugh this is sooo stresfuuulll

 

Woojin: it’s okay chan we’re here for you

 

Chan: listen, I know both of you don’t really know each other that well, but what I want to say is that I like both of you like a lot and was wondering if you would go out with me???

 

Jihyo: Chan! Of course!!! 

Jihyo: Woojin???

 

Woojin: AAAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA FUCK YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Woojin: plus I would really like to get to know you jihyo~

 

Chan: ...

Chan: wow

Chan: I cant believe this is actually happening! I’m so freaking happy right now!!

Chan: fuhck I’m tyopib thrught the teaes rn.

 

Jihyo: oh chan don’t cry!!

Jihyo: we love you <3

 

Woojin: so much <3

 

Chan: cab we go grt chicken??

 

Woojin: of course

 

Jihyo: anything for my boys~

Jihyo: in fact, it’s on me!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I kinda love this grouping. They make me soft. Yes. Aussies 5eva! (I’m not even an Aussie)


	26. Mama’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... a lot of crack I guess
> 
> Kinda short but it’s fine..
> 
> Reptiles

 

6:44am

*Get_Cool*

*Chaniel has added HyoJi to the chat*

*Chaniel has changed HyoJis name to HyoHyoHyo*

 

HyoHyoHyo: What’s up bitchbabies!! A new mama’s in town!

 

jeggings: I’m scared...

jeggings: but also curious

 

Sung: IM SO CURIOUS YEEEEAAAAAHHH

 

SnowLix: Duhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh SHINee’s BACK!!

 

yeDAMNboi: MAMA!!!

 

HyoHyoHyo: !!!!!

HyoHyoHyo: my precious bean!!!

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: oooooooo

 

 

*Private chat: Bubby<3 and Baby<3*

 

Bubby<3: !!!!! YOUR BACKKKK!!! <3<3<3

 

Baby<3: I AM!!!! <3

 

Bubby<3: I missed you sooo much!

Bubby<3: you’re not back in town already are you????

 

Baby<3: no bub

Baby<3: we’re on the way though!

Baby<3: I’ll come see you first thing!!

 

Bubby<3: you say that like I’m not already gonna be there

 

Baby<3: awwww babe!!! <3

 

Bubby<3: see you soon (-^.^-)

 

 

*Get_Cool*

 

MamaBear: everyone, fear not

MamaBear: she means no harm

 

Sung: we finally have a LADY IN THE CHAT!!!

 

Bubby: Yedammie~ how do you know her

 

yeDAMNboi: she adopted me way back when we took vocal lessons at the same place~

 

Shoot_Me: she sings too!!!

Shoot_Me: a qween!!

 

notaphase: real question is why did chan add her

notaphashe: not to be rude or anything 

 

Chaniel: Wooj?

 

MamaBear: Chan?

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: Minho?

 

HyoHyoHyo: Well children!

HyoHyoHyo: I am proud to say that I, Park Jihyo, am your NEW MOM!

 

SnowLix: what about Woojin hyung 

SnowLix: no offense

 

MamaBear: ChanJihyoandIaredating

 

jeggings: FINALLY!!!!!!

 

Sung: we thought you and Wooj would never figure it out!

Sung: and now we have an additional mom!

Sung: what a steal

 

Bubby: the real package deal

 

yeDAMNboi: so Jihyo mom,,,,

yeDAMNboi: I’m sorry but imnotfinnadatemybrothersoyournotmymomnow..

 

HyoHyoHyo: so you finally did have the guts to ask that kid out huh

 

yeDAMNboi: ssttttooooooooppppp!!!

 

Bubby: aw babe <3

 

jeggings: soo guys.. I was gonna ask this before, but who wants to have a pet play date!!

 

SnowLix: Bonnie we can bring Gyu!!

 

Chaniel: whomst 

Chaniel: Felix what did you do

 

notaphase: remember that cat he got me when he confessed..

notaphase: that’s Gyu

notaphase: but he’s at Felix’s rn. I’m bringing my lizard~

 

jeggings: I have a dog!! 

 

Bubby: I’ll bring my fish~~~

 

MamaBear: can I come too

 

Shoot_Me: what’s your pet

 

MamaBear: does Chan count

 

Chaniel: hey!

 

HyoHyoHyo: I’d say he counts

 

Chaniel: HEY!!

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: it really be your significant others sometimes... 

 

yeDAMNboi: I wanna come too but I don’t have a pet

 

Bubby: my fish is your fish too babe

 

SnowLix: asjdjskakaksnaj soft

 

Shoot_Me: y’all are too cute

 

HyoHyoHyo: awwwww the couples in this friend group are so pure

HyoHyoHyo: unlike the girls....

 

jeggings: you think that now

jeggings: just wait

 

 

2:28pm

*Get_Cool*

 

jeggings: so maybe the pet play date wasn’t the best idea...

 

SnowLix: what are you talking about?!

SnowLix: it was fkaksnsmamfantastic!!!

 

Sung: plus! We got to see Chan and Woojin’s giiirrrlllfriiieennddd~

 

notaphase: if I wasn’t gay and dating Felix, I’d be crushing on you so hard Jihyo-noona 

 

Bubby: you’re soooo PrEtTY!!!

 

HyoHyoHyo: sttoooooopppdpamwnsksnhq

 

Chaniel: back off

Chaniel: she’s ours!!

 

MamaBear: yeahᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 

Shoot_Me: aww hyungies getting protective

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: I’m never bringing my cats around your pets again

LeeKnowYouKnow: they’re TRAUMATIZED 

 

yeDAMNboi: forget your cats IM traumatized

yeDAMNboi: your life is never the same when your life is on the line

 

notaphase: not my fault your afraid of lizards

 

yeDAMNboi: I thought you were gonna bring Falcor!!! He’s smol 

 

Chaniel: he has another lizard????

 

notaphase: I have a whole menagerie of reptiles

 

jeggings: since WHEN!!

 

notaphase: mmmmmmm idk

 

SnowLix: I mean once you learned how to care for Falcor you started getting more

 

MamaBear: wtf! How many lizards do you have???!!!

 

notaphase: not all lizards,, I have other reptiles too.

notaphase: I have three bearded dragons, a couple geckos (5 or 6), a chameleon, two tortoises, three snakes all different kinds, aaaannd an iguana.

 

Bubby: and you decided to bring...

 

notaphase: Fred

notaphase: the chameleon

 

Shoot_Me: oh my fuck

 

Sung: you named your chameleon Fred???

 

notaphase: yes.

 

HyoHyoHyo: I need to meet them all.

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: wow didn’t take you for a lizard freak

 

MamaBear: your this close Minho

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: I meeeaaannn 

LeeKnowYouKnow: how sweet she loves animals

 

Bubby: well Fred scared my boyfriend half to death, so he’s not invited anymore

 

SnowLix: we could always bring him

SnowLix: you’d just never know he’s there

SnowLix: ALWAYS WATCHING!!!

 

yeDAMNboi: stop I’m literally hhhhhhhhhhh

 

jeggings: what he’s trying to say is please don’t bring the intimidating reptiles. Only smol please

 

Sung: I mean

Sung: at least it’s not a fucking alligator 

 

Chaniel: don’t give him any ideas

 

SnowLix: fuck a gator I was wrestling crocs at the age of two

 

HyoHyoHyo: should I be concerned 

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: literally no you weren’t shut up

 

notaphase: how do you know we’re you in Australia when Felix was two???

 

Chaniel: I probs was

Chaniel: dontcha know all Aussies are taught to battle crocs at a young age

 

MamaBear: Chan that’s a lie and you know it

MamaBear: you were afraid of dogs until you were ten!

 

jeggings: tea!

 

yeDAMNboi: listen I just want to say that I have a fear of big reptiles so thanks

 

Chaniel: okay so no big reptiles at gatherings and no other exotic creatures 

Chaniel: I have no idea what y’all will have in the future so..

 

HyoHyoHyo: we love setting ground rules about exotic animals

 

Sung: god next thing you know you’ll be saying that we can’t commit arson

 

MamaBear: Jisung that’s ILLEGAL 

 

SnowLix: it’s only illegal if you get caught

 

MamaBear: that’s not how the law WORKS!!!!

 

LeeKnowYouKnow: remember kids, don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time

 

HyoHyoHyo: I’m starting to like you guys more and more every second

 

Chaniel: Jihyo no!

 

Bubby: Jihyo YES!

 

notaphase: join us

 

Shoot_Me: come to the dark side

 

Sung: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

MamaBear: oh no the youngsters got her

 

Chaniel: there’s no hope

 

HyoHyoHyo: was there ever any to begin with

 

yeDAMNboi: and that sis, is the tea

 

 


End file.
